The Rise of Fire Prince
by Merodeadora-Lupin
Summary: Ahora Hadrian esta dispuesto a hacer temblar el mundo mágico, y le devolvería el honor a su casa. A Fuego y Sangre. Porque suya era la canción de Hielo y Fuego. Slash. LV/HP - TMR/HP
1. Prólogo

Lily Targaryen se casó con James Potter por amor, en una ceremonia que duro dias. Al sur de las Highlands, a 23 km de Glasgow se ubica el lago Lomond. Querian celebrar la boda allí ante su insistencia en tener una verdadera boda wicca. Además, porque los padres de Lily creían que todo acontecimiento importante en la vida debía celebrarse a cielo abierto. James había traido a todos sus amigos para que los acompañaran, y acudieron casi 50 personas. Acamparon tras los muros de la ciudad, erigieron palacios de hierba trenzada, devoraron todo un festín. Pero Lily no podía dejar de sentirse inquieta.

-Tranquila Lily-Flor, hemos puesto un montón de protecciones. No pasara nada-les comentó Sirius una noche en la tienda de campaña donde había vivido durantes esos pocos dias, a la hora de la cena.

Pero eso no es lo que le preocupaba. Dentro de pocas horas sería una mujer casada. Quería mucho a James, y no se arrepentia de haberle dicho que si a casarse con él. Peró James no era el tipo de persona con la que alguien de su familia se casaría, le dijo una vez su padre.

«A los Dragones no les gusta quienes no son de su especie, mi pequeña dragona, algun dia lo entenderas», dijo una vez su madre Daenerys, quién a diferencia de todo lo que decia la gente también era una bruja como ella.

«Ya no quedan dragones», pensó Lily mirando a su proximo marido y sus amigos, aunque no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

Pero aquella noche soñó con un dragón. Aunque también estaba en el campo de batalla, luchando contra los mortifagos. Estaba sangrando, aterrada pero aun asi sus hechizos no vacilaban ni ella huia. Hasta que se dio cuenta que que si estaba huyendo de una persona. Dumbledore. Huía de él, pero sentía el cuerpo desmañado y torpe. Un hechizo la golpeo de golpeó de nuevo. Ella tropezó y cayó. «No debiste hacerlo. Has despertado al dragón -gritaba Albus al tiempo que le asestaba otro hechizo más mortifero-. Has despertado al dragón, has despertado al dragón.» Las piernas de Lily estaban pegajosos de sangre. Cerró los ojos y gimió. Casi como respuesta se oyó el sonido espantoso de algo que se desgarraba, y el chisporroteo del fuego. Cuando alzó la vista de nuevo, Dumbledore había desaparecido, por todas partes se alzaban columnas de llamas y en medio de ellas estaba el dragón y lo que parecía ser el niño más hermoso que había visto jamás. Giró lentamente la enorme cabeza. Cuando los ojos de lava fundida del dragón y los ojos morados se clavaron en los suyos, Lily despertó temblorosa, empapada de sudor. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo...

Hasta que por fin llegó el día de su boda.

La ceremonia empezó al amanecer y se prolongó hasta el ocaso. Fue un día interminable de borracheras, festines y trifulcas. Entre los palacios de hierba se había erigido una gran tribuna. Y hay Lily se dio cuenta de jamás se había sentido tan sola como allí, sentada en medio de aquella ceremonia.

Se había ordenado a sí misma que sonriera, así que sonrió hasta que le dolieron los músculos de la cara y las lágrimas le asomaron a los ojos. Hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlas, porque sabía lo mucho que se preocuparia James si la veía llorar, y también porque la aterraba la posible reacción de los invitados. En las mesas ante ella trozos de carne humeante, varios platos tipicos de Escocia y varios de otros paises, y más tarde frutas, compota de hierbadulce y delicados pastelillos de las cocinas de la mansión Potter, pero ella lo rechazaba todo. Tenía el estómago del revés desde su sueño, y sabía que no podría retener nada.

Cuando el sol estuvo por fin muy bajo en el horizonte, Daenerys le dio unas palmadas en su hombro; la musica, los festines y las charlas se fueron a segundo plano. Era el momento de que le entregara su regalo de boda.

Daenerys dió un volantazo con su varita, y se adelanto un gran cofre de cedro con adornos de bronce. Al abrirlo descubrió los mejores terciopelos y damascos que se podían encontrar en las Ciudades de la India, donde vivía ahora su madre... y, sobre ellos, entre los suaves pliegues de los tejidos, había tres huevos grandes. Lily se quedó sin aliento. Eran los objetos más hermosos que había visto en la vida, cada uno diferente, de colores tan vivos que al principio pensó que tenían incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, y tan grandes que tuvo que utilizar ambas manos para coger uno. Lo alzó con delicadeza, pensando que era de esmalte o de frágil porcelana, o incluso de cristal soplado, pero pesaba como si fuera de piedra maciza. La superficie del huevo estaba cubierta de escamas diminutas y, cuando le dio vueltas entre los dedos, brillaron como metal pulido a la luz del sol poniente. Uno de los huevos era de color verde oscuro con motilas de bronce que aparecían y desaparecían al moverlo. Otro era de color crema con vetas doradas. El último era negro, negro como el mar de medianoche, pero con remolinos y ondulaciones escarlata que parecían darle vida.

-¿Qué son? -preguntó, maravillada, cuando nadíe más le prestaba atención.

-Huevos de dragón, de las Tierras Sombrías que están más allá del otro lado -dijo Daenerys-. Se han convertido en piedra con los eones, pero conservan el fuego y la belleza.

-Los guardaré como un tesoro.

-Espero que lo hagas, presiento que tal vez a ti no te hagan falta pero tal vez pronto a un pequeño los necesite...

* * *

Lily Visenya Potter antes Targaryen no quería a nadie más en el mundo que no fuera su hijo, y sabia que su hijo naceria para ser alguien al que muchos admirarían y temerían.

A pesar de la guerra, la vida de Hadrian Potter tendría que ser feliz. Harry tendría a ella y James; a sus padrinos Sirius y a Remus; y a su madrina Alice y a Frank, el marido de Alice. Varias personas de la Orden también habían estado muy contentos cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba embarazada, y también varios de sus profesores en Hogwarts.

Hasta que todo el infierno se le vino encima.

Una profecía.

Su pequeño tenía una profecía.

Albus Dumbledore había escuchado una profecía.

Les hizo saber que su hijo tendría el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro pero Lily tenía la impresión de que no le estaba diciendo todo, y buscando informanción se dio cuenta lo que le había escondido:

« _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...,_

 _Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..._

 _Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce..._

 _Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..._

 _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._ »

Fue cuando la verdadera cara de Albus Dumbledore fue descubierta, cuando quiso convertir a su hijo en el ''Perfecto Salvador'', un arma para deshacerse del Señor Oscuro. Sus pensamientos eran de pura amargura e ira. No había palabras suficientes para expresar el nivel de resentimiento que Lily alimentaba en su corazón para esa gente despreciable que solo quería utilizar a su pequeño.

Esas personas estúpidas ni siquiera tenían las agallas de enfrentarse a un mortífago. Alrededor de un año atrás, había dejado de intentar encontrar un poco de sentido común en ese lugar. Lily sabía que nunca sería lo suficiente buena para ese lugar. Sabía de sobra que su núcleo mágico era gris casi oscuro. Y sabía que su hijo había heredado el mismo núcleo, Gris, pero cuando más se fuera haciendo mayor se oscurecería hasta volverse completamente oscuro.

Pero era su hijo, su pequeño, y si tenía que pasar por encima de alguien para protegerle, sea Dumbledore o Voldemort, sea un mortífago o sea su propio marido James, que así sea.

Fue entonces cuando se plantaron las primeras semillas del odio.

* * *

Fue el 31 de julio, en un dia lluvioso, que en medío de una visita a su profesora de Transformaciones, Minerva Mcgonagall, cuando Lily Potter se pusó de parto.

Hadrian Potter nacío en la torre de en medio de una impresionante tormenta que azotó toda Gran Bretaña. Tanto había sido el desantre ocasionado de la tormenta que su madre lo consideró un augurio. Por esta razón es que en ocasiones llamaba a su hijo " **Jaehaerys de la Tormenta**."

Su nacimiento también había sido muy fuerte. Tanto que Lily había estado a las puertas de la muerte. En medio de un torrente de sangre y de un olor a rosas, fue como la encontro Severus Snape, a quién consideraba un amigo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Lily casí murió en una habitación que olía a "sangre y rosas". La fiebre se había llevado su fuerza, su voz quedaba reducida a susurros. Había miedo en sus ojos; poco antes de su casí muerte antes de que Madame Pomfrey, Lily arrancó una promesa a Severus. Cuando su amigo le dio su palabra, el miedo desapareció del semblante de Lily, sonriendo. Más tarde, James Potter encontró a Severus todavía con el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga, con las manos entrelazadas, las cuales Severus separó cuando decidió irse en ese momento. Ni el contenido de la promesa ni la causa de su casí muerte las conocería James, solamente sería un secreto compartido entre los antiguos amigos. Sus palabras finales fueron una frase que atormentaría a su Severus para el resto de su vida:

 _"Prométemelo, Sev."_

Lily y James Potter tenían sólo veinte años de edad en el momento de su muerte a manos de Lord Voldemort. Su tumba se encuentra en las Godric Hollow, a uno de los lados de la de los otros miembros de la Familia Potter. Una estatua de James y Lily fue esculpida en la piedra de una fuente para recordar su sacrifió, aunque Severus Snape afirmó que el escultor no supo captar la belleza de Lily. Aun recordaba la canción que Lily cantó en medio de aquel torrente de sangre, mientras tenía al hijo de su amiga en brazos. Que en ese momentó le dejó confundido.

-¿Has compuestó una canción para él?- preguntó el pocionista. Y lo que le contestó era algo que no olvidaria.

-Ya tiene una canción -replicó la mujer sangrante-. Es el príncipe que nos fue prometido, suya es la canción de hielo y fuego.

La noche en que Lord Voldemort supuestamente fue destruido, hubo muchas reacciones diferentes de muchas personas diferentes; Los fieles a la luz y sus formas de justicia y esperanza, celebraron como un niño pequeño había vencido a Lord Voldemort, fue aclamado como el Niño-Que-Vivió, el asesino de Lord Voldemort y el Salvador del Bien.

Los fieles del otro lado, el lado de la oscuridad, cuando "murió" el Lord Oscuro, corrieron y se escondieron en el miedo y el espíritu de ira creciente mientras se preguntaban cómo este bebé había logrado destruir a su Maestro. Algunos de los más fieles realmente se permitieron ser capturados y enviados a la prisión de Azkaban, mientras que los miembros de los fieles que creían que su propia versión del Bien Mayor podía usarse para ayudar al regreso de su Maestro, suplicaron estar bajo la Maldición Imperius y lograron obtener estar libres.

Que equivocados estaban todos.

Ese día había nacido un niño con el espirito de un _Dragón._

Porque él iba a provocar **Fuego y Sangre.**


	2. Nagini

Fue hace 6 años cuando un niño había aparecido en la puerta del orfanato Wool's.

La matrona recuerda haber revisado el sobre más de 10 veces antes de decidir que el niño tenía en nombre más raro que había oído, pensó frunciendo los labios. Recuerda que en todos sus años de cuidado, esta es, de hecho, la primera vez que no tiene idea de cómo pronunciar un nombre, tanto el primero como el último. Hasta que por un milagro, supo pronunciarlo. Sin duda, ella no será la primera en hacerlo, dado el extraño nombre. Si solo fuera el nombre de pila, ella pensaría que sus padres estaban tratando de ser inteligentes. O tal vez eran extrangeros.

Y su nombre no era solo lo raro que había en el niño, sino también el propio niño en si. Pero sin duda con buenos genes. Su cabello era rubio, pero no el rubio normal, sino devorando de todo color y brillante plateado. Su piel es pálida bajo el sol del frío invierno, igual que el día que lo encontro. La Sr. Emily Clarson había visto muchos niños a lo largo de sus años como educadora, ha visto a patitos feos convertirse en hermosos cisnes y viceversa. Todo lo que se necesita es una mirada para saber que este niño que ella encontró en la puerta del orfanato solo seguirá creciendo de manera más hermosa, más conmovedora, a medida que pasan los años. Ya puede ver a la mitad del mundo enamorándose del chico solo por su apariencia.

Sus movimientos eran más suaves que los de cualquier niño, más seguros, y algo oscuro acechaba en esos ojos color violeta indigo.

Cuando Sr. Emily tuvo que permitir que Rhaegar Targaryen llegara al orfanato, ella esperaba que los problemas surgieran tarde o temprano. Había esperado que no tuvieran suficiente sitio o suficiente comida. Sin embargo, nada podría haberla preparado para la realidad de lo que estaba por venir. El niño durmiendo debajo de su techo, no era un niño normal, oh no.

Era una bestia sedienta de sangre que se escondía bajo las características inocentes de un cachorrito.

Rhaegar no era como los chicos normales. Él sabía esto, al igual que los otros niños a su alrededor. No parecía ser tan amenazante: un niño pequeño, delgado, con una expresión de piedra, por lo general se guardaba a sí mismo, observando desde la barrera. Fue el último en ser recogido en los juegos del patio de recreo, no era amigo de nadie, sin duda, pero los niños que lo rodeaban pronto se dieron cuenta de que era mucho mejor si no molestaban al niño de la habitación número 7, del Orfanato Wool.

Pequeñas cosas de Rhaegar se perderían, primero. Luego se jugarían pequeñas bromas, simples como pegamento en la silla, o confeti débilmente unido a la tapa del escritorio. Si los niños continuaron, sin embargo, las cosas se pusieron serias.

Rhaegar Targaryen tenía una gran fortaleza: podía hacer cosas. Cosas que ninguno más podía hacer.

Para las personas del exterior, Rhaegar era un angel, pero cuando llegaba al Orfanato para los niños, adolescentes y adultos, las cosas fueron más severas. Gritos que se escuchaban por la noche, pesadillas nocturnas, pérdidas de memoria de las que nadie sabía nada, desmayos, desapariciones, comas de varios días o semanas, incluso habían habido muertes y suicidios inexplicables por igual. Nunca nadie sabía nada, no había pruebas contra Rhaegar ni acusaciones, solo habían pruebas contra los que acababan heridos o muertos.

Era algo con lo que ella no podía dormir.

Todas las cosas que tenían un denominador común: ninguno podría asegurarse de que había sido Rhaegar. Pero todos lo sabían: meterse con el chico Targaryen, era meterse bajo su propio riesgo.

Incluso el matón de la escuela, Prenston, era menos amenazador que Rhaegar Targaryen. Claro, Prenston podría golpearte, pero los profesores podrían hacer algo al respecto. Lo que Rhaegar hizo fue imposible de rastrear, y absolutamente doloroso.

Entonces los niños hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, y simplemente dejaron solo a Rhaegar.

Como si pudiera sentir los ojos en el, el chico alzó la vista con esos ojos antinaturales hermosos y se quedó mirandola. Por alguna razón, la Sr. Clarson se estremeció. No había nada bueno para ella escondida detrás de esos ojos violeta.

* * *

Por la mañana un dia de diciembre, la furiosa tormenta que estaba pasando por Londres hizo que muchas personas temblaran en sus camas cada vez que escucharon el sonido de un rayo golpeando el suelo. La corriente eléctrica tenía un prejuicio positivo hacia los árboles altos y las casas altas. Los aullidos del viento sonaban como susurros de fantasmas a los oídos asustados.

Los niños de aquel triste lugar se escondían bajo las sábanas calientes, los cuerpos tensos y los ojos cerrados de una manera que solo podían hacer cuando estaban asustados o aterrorizados, en este caso.

Sin embargo, en la habitación de la tercera planta, un niño estaba frente a su ventana, mirando. Hipnotizado por la maravillosa exhibición de la madre naturaleza. El sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra su ventana era lo suficientemente fuerte como para borrar cualquier pensamiento, junto con cualquier temor.

Las tormentas eléctricas eran devastadoras y peligrosas, sin embargo, lo calmaron. Y de alguna forman le describian, Hadrian sabía que cuando él hacía lo que las otras personas llamaban monstruosidades, eran devastadoras y peligrosas, como una tormenta.

Tomando una decisión, Rhaegar se puso su abrigo para el frío y salió por la puerta rumbo al parque más cercano.

Mientrás paseaba le parecio escuchar unos siseos entre unos arbustos parecían que lo que fuera que había ahi lo tapaban por completo, cuando los arbustos se movíeron, Rhaegar miro curiosamente los que había ahí. Una serpiente. Una serpiente enorme, Rhaegar podía asegurar que sería capaz de comerlo de un bocado.

 **- _Muggless idiotasss, no sson más que sssucioss e inmundosss mugglesss. Si mi sseñor sssupiera como me tratan._ -** Rhaegar se asusto un poco cuando escucho hablar a lo que parecia una serpiente mientras el animal salia del arbusto y entraba en su visión. _ **-Cuando less ponga miss colmilloss encima y me loss coma, veremos quien sse reirá al final.**_ -Rhaegar parpadeo varias veces para ver si lo que veía era real y no hubiera parado si ella no se hubiera detenido poca distancia de mí. _ **-Oh, una cría humana, puede sser un buen bocadillo por varioss diass** -_ Rhaegar se estremecio al saber que la voz que había escuchado anteriormente provenía de la serpiente. Sintiendose más valiente de los que pareció, Harry habló enfadado.

 **- _Ni sse te ocura ponerme tuss colmilloss encima. No ssoy tu bocadillo._**

 **- _¡Un hablante!, Penssé que mi sseñor fue el ultimo_** -Fruncio el ceño al no saber de lo que hablaba, pero de repente ella estaba serpenteando muy rápido hasta llegar a mí que no pudo evitar retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Rhaegar se sintió más seguro cuando vió que la serpiente no le haría nada.

- _ **Hola, ¿Cómo ess que puedo entenderte?, Eress el primer animal que me habla** -_ Miró curioso a la serpiente, lo que decía era verdad, ni siquiera con el gato que tuvo su matrona pudo hablar.

 _- **Ussted ess un hablante Maesstro, ussted puede hablar Parssel, assi ess como sse le llama a la lengua de lass sserpientess** \- _La serpiente explico. **- _Solo pueden hablarla los magos descendientes de Salazar Slytherin. Pertenecemoss al Mundo Mágico_** _._

 ** _-¿Magia?_ -**A Rhaegar le vinieron todas las cosas que había hecho durante toda su vida, pero lo dejó de lado, después de todo eso no podía ser magia, ¿no?.

 _- **Claro que exisste, veo en usted que hay magia, muy poderossa ssi me permite añadir.**_ \- Rhaegar vio como la serpiente se encogia y esta vez se subió por toda su pierna hasta llegar a su hombro mientras seguía siseando.

- _ **Ess cassi imposible que yo ssea un mago, ssé que ssoy máss inteligente, pero de ahí a hacer magia ess otro nivel**_ \- Vi a la serpiente mover la cabeza algo irritada por sus palabras y el niño le di una sonrisa.

 _-_ ** _Todo lo que digo ess verdad. Máss bien quisiera saber ess porque un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin está en el mundo Muggle_ \- **La mire sin entender, ¿muggles?, ¿Qué significa eso? – _**Muggle es el término que se utiliza para llamar a los humanos que no pueden hacer magía.**_

- ** _Bueno mi querida amiga, vivo en el orfanato Wool's que hay aqui al lado, ess un lugar donde están todoss los niñoss abandonadoss._ -** Empecé a contarle todo lo que había pasado en su vida y unas cuantas cosas de su vida en el orfanato y como despreciaba a todas las personas que residían ahí. La serpiente un poco más y botaba espuma por la boca y siseaba furiosa, mientras movía su cabeza bruscamente.

- _ **En el mismo orfanato en el que residia mi sseñor. ¿Cómo sse atreven a abandonar al otro heredero del Gran Salazar Slytherin? Deben pagar por lo que han hecho, sse merecen la peor tortura possible**._\- La serpiente estaba furiosa, pero no sé porque me hizo sentir mejor el sentir que estaba molesta por todo lo que me había ocurrido, hacía que me sintiera querido.

- ** _No te preocupes, de las personas que me abandonaron aquí yo me encargare y te puedo prometer que pagaron caro-_** Su semblante cambio para volverse más serio y vio como el reptil miraba a Rhaegar como si recordara algo.

- ** _Pequeña Cria_** _ **, si quiere yo lo puedo llevar a conocer el mundo mágico, yo vivi allí con mi sseñor**_.

- _ **¿En sserio?, ¿De verdad podríass llevarme ahí?**_

- _ **Claro que sí, no está muy lejos de aquí así que tendremos que caminar, espero no le moleste**_ -Negué la cabeza inmediatamente, que le importaba caminar un rato si podía conocer otro mundo, pero había algo que le estaba rondando la cabeza hacer rato.

 _- **Este...por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

 _ **-Nagini, me llamo Nagini. ¿Y tú, pequeña cría?**_

 _ **-Rhaegar Targaryen.**_


	3. El Legado del Dragon, El Callejón Diagon

*****N/A: Perdón por haber tardado tanto. Pero os lo conpensaré, con este capitulo más largo que los anteriores.*****

Delante de aquel edificio lugubre pasaban las personas sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Rhaegar se adentro al bar con una máscara de frialdad puesta en su cara después de comprobar que Nagini estaba encogida y bien escondida en su abrigo. Cuando estuvo dentro tuvo una mueca de desagrado, no es que estuviera sucio pero había esperado algo con más clase que una simple taberna.

\- Buenos tardes pequeño, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -La voz del tabernero sonaba tranquila, como si esto lo hubiera hecho miles de veces. Se molestó por el mote que le había llamado.

-Disculpe señor. ¿Me podría ayudar a llegar al callegón Diagon?

-Claro pequeño. Puedes llamarme Tom. Sígueme, prueba a quedarte con la conbinación por si la necesitas para otra vez. - Cuando nos colocamos frente a un muro, Tom comenzo a pasar su varita por los ladrillos haciendo un patrón haciendo que estos se reacomodasen para dejar un espacio. 

-Gracias por su ayuda.-Se despidio haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

Rhaegar estaba maravillado con todo lo que veía, había un montón de tiendas llenas de cosas muy interesantes, de criaturas más espectaculares de lo que hubiera podido imagina en su vida y en los escaparates de las tiendas habías objetos muy raros y libros que parecian muy interesantes. Avanzó siguiendo las instrucciones de Nagini en su oído.

 ** _-Primero debera ir al banco de loss magoss para hacersse una prueba de herencía para ver de qué familia procede y le den lo que le pertenece._**

Rhaegar salió de sus pensamientos al oír las palabras de la serpiente. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Rhaegar pudo llegar a un edificio blanco con una estructura y decoración espectacular, al momento, supo que eso era Gringotts. Nagini le había contado de camino al callejón que el banco estaba hecho y liderado por duendes, y para no saber nada sobre duendes, Rhaegar sabia que ese edificio era demasiado exótico para haberlo hecho los magos. Al acercarse pudo ver bien la inscripción arriba de la puerta. ** _  
_**

 _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_ _,_

 _Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_ _  
_

_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_  


_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_ _  
_

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_ _  
_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_ _  
_

_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_ _  
_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

Rhaegar atravesó las puertas y observo el interior con curiosidad y cautela. No quería que nadíe se aprovechara de él por se joven. Rhaegar sabía que en ese sitio no debería andarse con rodeos, así que siguió caminando con pasos seguros dignos de un guerrero y una fría máscara de autoridad hasta que llegó a un mostrador que estaba libre donde se encontraba un duende escribiendo en un pergamino con una pluma.

Todos ellos eran sorprendentemente pequeños, arrugados, tenían orejas puntiagudas y unas uñas demasiado largas. Y todos mirandole con cara de desagrado.

-Me gustaría que me hicieran una prueba de herencia. -habló con un tono ligero de orden, sorprendiendo al pequeño duende para después de mirarle con seriedad.

-¿Y me podía decir quien es usted? -preguntó el duende con dureza, pensando que se estaba burlando de él.

-Rhaegar Targaryen.- con confianza y serenidad, dijo su nombre. Por la cara del duende paso un sentimiento de sorpresa. ¿Los duendes sabía algo de su identidad?

-Por supuesto Prin... Sr. Targaryen, sígame. Le llevaré a donde se hace los pruebas de herencía.-le seguió, extrañado de que hubiera accedido tan facilmente, hacía una puerta muy elegante y decorada.- Sr. Targaryen espere aquí, le informaré cuando pueda pasar. -Asintió viendole como se adentraba a la sala.

Minutos después el duende me dijo que Ragnok, el duende que se encargaba de las pruebas de herencia, ya me podía atender. Asintió secamente. Si los duendes sabían algo de su linaje, tenía la impresión de que era muy influyente para que un duende se doblegara de tal forma.

La sala estaba llena monedas y joyas, Rhaegar quedó un poco estupefacto al ver la cantidad de tesoros que había en la sala pero supo disimular lo suficiente rapido para que el duende que había detrás de la mesa no se diera cuenta. Le alivió ver que el duende que estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio, quien sería Ragnok, le miraba como si le reconociera y no con desdén.

-Buenas tardes señor.

-Bienvenido Sr. Targaryen y puedes llamarme Ragnok. Espero poder ayudarle en todo lo que sea posible. -Rhaegar asintió pensando que este duende era más inteligente que el otro.- Tengo ententido que quieres hacerte un prueba de herencia, así que vamos a empezar. -dijo Ragnok sacando un pergamino y una daga.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para saber mi herencia?

-Solo tiene que cortarse un poco la palma de la mano con esta daga...-cogió la daga, preferiría acabar con esto cuanto antes. - ...después pones una gotas de sangre en el pergamino y se rellenará solo. Tranquilo por el corte de la palma, se curará de inmediato.

Se cortó en la palma de la mano izquierda con rapidez sintiendo un pequeño escozor mientras la sangre brotaba y se escurria hasta el pergamino. Observó curioso como el pergamino se llenaba de letrás del color de la sangre. Ragnok cogió el pergamino y leyó en voz alta:

 **Nombre** **dado por padre** : Hadrian ''Harry'' James Potter.

 **Nombre dado por madre:** Rhaegar Jaehaerys Targaryen. (NOMBRE REAL AL PERTENECER A UNA FAMILIA SUPERIOR AL DEL PADRE)  


 **Edad** : 7 años.

 **Padres** :  


James Charlus Potter FALLECIDO  


Lily Jane Potter (nee Evans) /Verdadero Nombre: Lilyan Visenya II Targaryen FALLECIDO  


 **Títulos** :  


Lord Gryffindor (por parte de padre)

Lord Peverell (por parte de padre)

Lord Potter (por parte de padre)

Lord Black (por parte de padrino)

Dinastia Targaryen (por parte de madre) Heredero al Trono de Hierro  


Dragonslord (por parte de madre)  


 **Habilidades especiales:**

Hablar Pársel (?) Procedencia desconocida

Elemento Fuego (por parte de madre)

Natural al Hablar Valyrio -Idioma de los dragones- (por parte de madre)

 **Posesiones:**

1 testamento  


6 cuentas de Gringotts.

10 asientos en Wizengamot  


Mansión Potter (Valle Godric)

Mansión Gryffindor (Valle Godric)

Casa Black (Grimmauld Place nº12)

Castillo Peverell  


Castillo Targaryen ( en la isla de Rocadragón -también perteneciente al propietario-)

20 elfos domésticos.

3 familiares por nacimiento (a voluntad de Lilyan Visenya Targaryen ·LA PODRÁS ENCONTRAR EN EL CASTILLO DE LOS TARGARYEN·)

Rhaegar no tenia ni idea que podía haber sido tan rico. Estaba extasiado al darse cuenta de que era un Principe. La cantidad de propiedades y cuentas que tenía podía abrirle muchas puertas en el futuro. Al parecer Rhaegar no era el unico sorprendido, el Goblin había pasado a un tono muy palido y tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, pensando como no pudo reconocerlo por sus rasgos.

-Bueno Su Alteza, como habrás visto eres el Lord de 4 casas, además, el castillo de Hogwarts te pertenece la mitad de el, puesto que eres el Jefe de dos de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. La casa de Hufflepuff lleva muerta casi 40 años y la casa de Ravenclaw lleva muerta desde la muerte de Helena Ravenclaw y el Heredero de Slytherin todavia vive. Los Black, los Potter y los Peverell son 3 Casas Nobles y Antiguas. Y la Casa de los Targaryen pertenece a la Realeza del mundo mágico, con una historia bastante peculiar.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cuál sería?

-Cuentan las historias que hace mucho tiempo, cuando Hecate crea a los seres mágicos hizo nacer dos bebés de un dragón. El niño y la niña nacieron de pelo plateado y de ojos morados y verdes, como nacieron del fuego de la madre, este no los podía matar ni dañar. Su linaje cre el apellido Targaryen y se establecieron en la isla a la que llamaron Rocadragón. De Valyria, el Dragón que los engendró, mantienen una extraña belleza; la expresión "Sangre del Dragón" se refiere a un conjunto de típicos rasgos: pelo de color rubio platino o plateado y ojos violetas, lilas o índigo. -explicó el duende.-Otro rasgo típico de los Targaryen es la capacidad de tener premoniciones a través de los sueños. Algunos de sus miembros han sido propensos a la locura, presumiblemente causada por su endogamia . Según lo que nos dijo una vez a los Goblin el antiguo rey Jaehaerys II: _"Locura y grandeza son dos caras de la misma moneda y cada vez que un Targaryen nace, los dioses lanzan la moneda al aire y el mundo aguanta la respiración para ver de qué lado caerá."..._ -contó Ragnok, parecía estar en trance, reviviendo una historia. Saliendo de su trance, le hecho una larga mirada al niño de ojos verdes. -Como eres menor de edad y no estás emancipado no puedes invertir dinero en negocios, pero puedes retirar lo que quieras de tus cuentas al ser el último descendiente de todas estas casas. -Asentio al comprender, una cosa de la que se sentia orgulloso era cuando aprendío a hacer finanzas.- Muy bien, ahora voy a llevarte a una sala especial para leer el testamento. Una cosa más, intenta no revelar a cualquiera que puedes hablar Pársel, muchos creen que los magos oscuros son los únicos con esas habilidades y tienden a ser prejuiciosos.

-Muchas gracias por todo Ragnok. -agradecío su consejo y su ayuda, mientras Ragnok le conducía hasta la habitación continua.

 **(***)**

 **Nosotros Lily y James Potter en perfecto estado de salud expresamos nuestras últimas voluntades:**

 **Todas las cuentas y posesiones serán entregadas a nuestro hijo Hadrian James Potter/Rhaegar Targaryen, la custodia de nuestro hijo se la entregamos a sus abuelos el Rey Viserys y la Reina Daenerys, su padrino Sirius Black o a su madrina Alice Longbottom.  
**

Hadrian respiró profundamente para mantener la calma.

-Si tengo familia, una madrina y un padrino, ¿Por qué no vivo con ellos?-la fría furia que le habia acompañado toda la vida se dio a conocer en sus ojos. Ragnok sintió un pequeño escalofrió al ver tanta fúria en sus ojos pero que su rostro no expresara nada, sintió un poco de inquietud al ser el quien le dijese su historia. **  
**

\- El Rey Viserys murió asesinado antes de que nacieras y la Reina Daenerys falleció de fiebre poco después de que nacieras. Sirius Black está preso en Azkaban por asesinato y por traición a los Potter. Y Alice Longbottom fue ingresada en San Mungo, el hospital mágico, porque quedó en una especie de coma por una maldición que se usó mucho tiempo en su contra.- se quedo impávido intentando recordar que no conocía sus vidas, aun así Sirius Black no le agradaba, si sus padres habían confiado en él y él los había traicionado el mismo le asesinaría con sus propias manos.

-Me gustaría que me dijese la equivalencia del dinero muggle y mágico, también me gustaría que me diese lo papeles de todas mis inversión tanto del mundo mágico y muggle. -Mejor pensar en otra cosa que lamentar algo.

Ragnok procedío a hablarle sobre el dinero mágico y su equivalencía en el mundo muggle, las cámaras que tenía en esa sucursal y en diferentes partes del mundo, los diferentes pagos que existian. Hadrian estaba muy orgulloso de su memoría y algo que le llenaba de satisfación era conprender cosas que casi ningun niño de su edad podía. Le dió una bolsa sin fondo para que pudiera sacar el dinero sin visitar la camara.

Y ya llegó el momento que Hadrian había estado esperando, la entrega de anillos.

El primero fue el de la Casa Potter. Era de color plata y oro con una criatura que se parecia a un grifo. Era bastante bonito, y al ponerselo le acepto pero se mostro reació al principio. Ragnok diciendole a Rhaegar que eso era por que la sangre de su madre era mucho más fuerte de la de su padre. Después lo devolvio a la mesa.

El siguiente fue el de los Black, de color del oro y una piedra negra donde había el dibujo de un lobo. Este daba la sensación de respeto, sin duda a Rhaegar le dio la impresión de que este no pertenecía a una familía ligera como los Potter como le había explicado Nagini. Este le acepto más rapido que el de los Potter, con Nagini diciendole que es por que tenía un nucleo oscuro.

Los siguientes fueron los de Griffindor, su primer persamiento fue que era muy pulcro pero no por eso menos noble. Eran de color plata, pero tambien le acepto.

El de los Peverell era de oro con una piedra negra con un simbolo muy raro. Eran un triangulo, con un circulo y un palo. Tenia la impresión de que tambien era una casa noble y antigua. Tambien le acepto y cuando se lo puso magía muy oscura y atrayente le envolvio.

El ultimo era el de la Casa Targaryen, sin duda el que más había estado ansioso por tener. Era de color plata, igual que su pelo. Te daba la sensación de poder y pureza, muy diferente de los otros. Tenia el simbolo de la Casa Targaryen, un dragón tricéfalo de gules en campo de sable. A diferencia de todos los anillos, este tenía en la espalda del anillo lo que parecía el Lema Real. A ** _Fuego y Sangre._** Unas palabras que calaron hasta lo más profundo del corazón de Rhaegar, y ahí supo que utilizaría este Lema con orgullo.

A diferencía de los demás anillos, el de la Casa Targaryen se lo dejo puesto en su dedo anular, con una idea en la mente.

-Maestro Goblin, ¿sería un problema eliminar el nombre de Hadrian Potter?

-No hay ningun problema.

Después de firmar los papeles Ragnok sería el unico que supiera que el había sido Hadrian Potter. Hadrian James Potter había desaparecido para siempre y el que intentase encontrarlo se encontraria en un callejón sin salida.

Ragnok le hablo a Rhaegar de Hogwart, de las clases que daría y de como funcionaba sus cursos, le hablo de los TIMO's y los EXTASIS. Le recomendo varios libros para aprender del mundo mágico y le informo donde se podía comprar una varita, las varitas de Olivander tenían localizadores que permitian que el ministerio de magia controlase quién hacía magía, que hechizo realizaba y dónde lo hacia. Le dió la dirección de un vendedor del callejón Knocktum que las vendía sin localizador.

Rhaegar se dispuso a pasearse por el Callejón Diagon después que Ragnok a petición de Rhaegar le transformase su ropa en ropa magica, de color negro y rojo oscuro simulando escamás de dragón, los colores de la Casa Targaryen había dicho el goblin. Deambulo unos minutos curioseando por el callejón, sin saberlo dando una imagen bastante intimidante a las demás personas que se preguntaban quién era el niño. Siguío andando y mirando escaparates hasta que entro en una droguería, saludo a la dependienta y después de eso le pidio tres packs completos para profesionales suponiendo que así le darían todos los ingredientes que pudiese necesitar y tendría para un tiempo, no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando salio al exterior habiendo pagado ya los ingredientes. Tenía la misión autoimpuesta de aprender y lo iba a hacer de todo.

- _ **Chico esstoy hambriento, necessito alimentarme**_.- dijo Nagini todavía escondido debajo de su tunica.

- _ **Dime de qué te alimentass Nagini**_.-siseo en voz baja para que nadie le escuchase recordando lo dicho por Ragnok, que era un don oscuro.

- _ **Me gussta comer muchass cossasss pero me conformo con ratass, chico.**_ \- dijo Nagini arrastrando las palabras más de lo normal en ella, parecía estar realmente hambrienta.

- _ **De acuerdo compraré basstantess para que no te quedess con hambre.**_ -Nunca había tenido que preocuparse por alguien que no fuera el mismo, así que tendría que prestarle más atención desde ese momento.

Entro en la única tienda de animales que vio, solo se encontraba allí el dependiente leyendo un libro de lo que parecían ser criaturas mágicas.

-Buenos días chico. ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó el señor mirándole de arriba a abajo con una mueca en sus labios bastante intimidado por su aspecto. La horrible actitud en todos los adultos le estaba fastidiando demasiado y no podía esperar para crecer. Le gustaría poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Sí, quiero 10 ratas y si no tiene quiero que sean hamsters o conejos.- exigio con voz seca y demandante dándole una mirada furibunda al dependiente.

Tenia que controlarse, él era un adulto y habrá sido entrenado en la magía.

-Tenemos ratas señor, no se moleste yo las traeré usted. Quédese mirando los alrededores.- dijo el dependiente atemorizado metiéndose a lo que parecía ser un almacén dejándome solo con los animales allí presentes.

Rhaegar miró por toda la tienda hasta que su mirada se poso en una lechuza blanca nívea con los ojos de un hermoso color azul. La acaricío con avivez, puede que Rhaegar le trayera sin cuidado las personas pero era un verdadero defensor de los animales. Pensaba que todo el mundo los subestimaban, los animales vivian en el mundo con una inteligencía mucho mayor que todos los humanos para la supervivencia y se regian por unas normas, que a diferencía de los humanos, todos cumplian.

Se separo un poco escuchando sus ululeos como si protestase, Rhaegar decidío que se la llevaría.

-Señor ya está lo que me ha pedido.

-Gracias.- musito sonando indiferente.-Quiero que me ponga esas ratas en una jaula, quiero alimento, chucherías y la mejor jaula que tenga para lechuzas para esa lechuza nívea que tiene ahí. ¿Es macho o hembra?- pregunté pensando en la clase de nombre que le pondría.

-Hembra, señor.- contestó inmediatamente el vendedor sin que le prestase mucha más atención. Por lo menos el vendedor había aprendido la lección.

-¿Cuánto le debo?- pregunté con desdén y cierto tono despectivo, no demasiado notable pero presente.

-Pues.- el dependiente comenzó a enumerar lo que había encargado mientras una pluma lo iba apuntando todo. La magia era realmente sorprendente y útil, había tantas cosas que quería descubrir que podría estar días enteros sin dormir solo para entender más sobre esta.-Son 600 galeones.- la inseguridad en su tono era tal que casi podía tocarla, pero ya no me importaba, no merecía la pena gastar su tiempo con gente que no conocía su lugar.

-Por supuesto.- sonrio burlonamente al ver la palidez en el rostro del hombre al contemplar su monedero. Seguramente acababa de aprender una buena lección, pero era lo que obtenía por fiarse solo en las apariencias.

-Espero que empiece a tratar mejor a sus clientes sin fijarse tanto en el aspecto.- murmuro aburrido mientras agarraba la haula de la hermosa lechuza, deseoso de salir de allí.

-Seguro Mi Lord.- respondió sumisamente haciendo que le mirase por el encima del hombro antes de darse media vuelta.

-Me alegro de que aprendiese la lección por las buenas.- afirmo sádicamente.- Pero es Principe.- susurré en un tono engañosamente dulcemente sin mirarle.

-Por supuesto Su Alteza.- ante estas últimas palabras se marché con naturalidad, no le importaba haber mostrado una faceta de su verdadera personalidad, simplemente no podía resistirse cuando alguien se atrevía a menospreciarle sin más. Su linea de sangre no era para manospreciar.

- _ **¿Hass vissto como esse hombre temblaba de miedo?, Ha ssido tan patético.**_ \- siseé a Nagini mientras sonreía de lado.

- _ **Ha ssido genial chico, tienes talento ¿Ahora qué hacemoss?**_

Opto por entrar en la librería Flourish y Blotts y comprar bastante material para su nueva biblioteca, deambulo por todas las secciones, menos por la de Adivinación y la de Astronomia, ya que creía que los presagios, augurios y profecías eran una pérdida de tiempo y los nombres de las estrellas ya los sabía, aunque no sabía casi nada del tema, lo que sí compro fue libros de diferentes idiomas como Italiano, Alemán, Ruso y Chino, ya que el Francés ya sabía hablarlo gracías a las clases de la escuela.

Después de lo que se le hicieron unos pocos minutos salio del establecimiento con una nueva colección, aunque todavía no era muy grande a comparación de lo que deseaba, metida en una mochila con un hechizo de expansión. Solamente eran las 5 de la tarde, todavía le quedaba tiempo, por lo que decidio pasar a comprar muchos pergaminos, tintas, plumas y un afilador de plumas para practicar y acostumbrarme a estos "nuevos" utensilios.

Finalmente llego a lo que parecía ser el callejón Knocktum. Los adultos que se cruzaban en su camino tenían muchos un aspecto lúgubre y descuidado, casi todos iban vestidos de negro y le observaban como si fuera el plato más exquisito del mundo, por suerte ninguno se atrevió a acercarse al ver la peligrosa mirada de muerte del niño de pelo plata y Nagini que había vuelto a un tamaño más grande y se postraba magestuosamente en los hombros de dicho niño. Que dicho niño le acariciara con lo que que era una muestra de cariño solamente lo hacía más aterrador y hacía que esos magos huían despavoridos.

Tras un pequeño paseo encontro la tienda que buscaba desde el principio, la tienda de varitas que me había comentado Ragnok, la cual se llamaba ''Varitas Mágicas: Para todo tipo de Magias'' . Entro aliviado al ver que los cristales no estaban recubiertos por polvo y telarañas como en otros locales. Rhaegar no era muy amigo del polvo, no temía ensuciarse pero le gustaba que las cosas estuvieran limpias y ordenadas.

Al dar un paso dentro rápidamente escaneo el lugar encontrando a un hombre unos 40 años que vestía con túnicas negras con algunos detalles de color verde al igual que el resto de su ropa. Le miraba curioso y meditabundo.

-Vengo a que me haga una varita sin rastro ni localizador.- Fue directo y cortante. Su instinto le decía que fuera al grano, no los conocía, pero tendría que mostrarme lo más regio e imperturbable que pudiese.

-Ya veo ¿Cómo sabía que aquí podría conseguirla?- indagó con un tono de voz ronco repleto de alerta e interés.

-Los duendes de Gringotts me lo dijeron.- Alzo el rostro orgulloso, como si eso no fuera nada. Sabía que eso e daría ventaja, aunque le alegraba ver que este mago no le miraba con desprecio desde el comienzo, parecía que después de todo sí que había gente algo espabilada por aquí.

-Interesante.- espero pacientemente por si añadía algo importante a la banal conversación que manteníamos.- ¿Comenzamos Sr...?

-Por supuesto Señor. Mi nombre es RhaegarTargaryen.-el niño notó un leve cambió en la actitud del dependiente, su postura cambio a una para dirigir respeto a sus superiores, sin duda el hombre conocía la historia de su familia. El niño disfrutó enormemente de eso, aunque no se lo hizo saber.

-Por supuesto sígueme, iremos a mi taller. Dejeme decirle, Principe Rhaegar que es un honor poder hacerle la varita.- el mayor apuntó con su curiosa varita oscura, una vez dentro el hacedor de varitas cogió diferentes tipos de madera y los dejó todos en fila en la mesa.-Bien ahora tienes que pasar tu mano, con la que suelas escribir, por las maderas, hasta que de una sientas un cosquilleo o tu magia vibrar.- asentio con comprensión y paso las dos manos, era ambidiestro, con los ojos cerrados hasta que sentío un cosquilleo en la mano que se intensificó llegando a todo su cuerpo.

\- Esta es.- al abrir los ojos me encontré con dos pedazo de madera de color negro y marron oscuro.

-Nogal negro. Menos común que la varita de nogal estándar, la de nogal negro busca un maestro de buenos instintos y una visión poderosa. El nogal negro es una madera muy bonita, pero no la más fácil de dominar. Junto con un propietario sincero y consciente de sí mismo, sin embargo, se convierte en una de las varitas más leales e impresionantes de todas, con un estilo particular en todo tipo de encanto. Y tambien tenemos Cedro, siempre que alguien lleva una varita de cedro, es porque tiene un carácter fuerte y una lealtad varita de cedro encuentra su hogar perfecto ahí donde hay perspicacia y percepción. Se dice que es no bueno enfadar a un portador de una varita de cedro , especialmente si se daña a sus seres queridos. El mago o la bruja para el que se ha seleccionado bien una varita de cedro tiene el potencial de convertirse en un adversario terrible, lo que a veces sorprende a los que les han retado sin pensárselo bien. De acuerdo, ahora- dijo el vendedor apartando las otras maderas y dejándolas en sus sitios.-voy a sacar los diferentes materiales de los que puede estar compuesto tu núcleo.- terminó de hablar a la vez que dejaba diferentes saquitos encima de la mesa frente a mí.

Cerré los ojos y pasé las manos por todos los ingredientes que se encontraban en la mesa, algunos sacos me producían una leve vibración, pero nada demasiado intenso, otros sacos me repelían y tenía que apartarme con rapidez. Solo que ninguno le parecia lo suficiente bien y abrío los ojos. El vendedor pusó cara de confusión hasta que derrepente sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Principe Rhaegar, ¿Me podría dar un trozo de su cabello y una gota de su sangre?

Rhaegar confundido que le pidiera eso, se los dió. El pelo y la sangre empezarón a brillar hasta que se formo un aura prateada que acabó en un resplandor.

-Muy sorprendente, su alteza. Muy impresionante, de veras.

-¿Por qué es tan impresionante?- pregunto por curiosidad.

-Joven, yo he hecho muchas varitas, pero el nogal negro no es muy común por lo temperamental y poderoso que suele ser, el cedro he hecho unas cuantas varitas pero muy pocas y nunca en mi vida he visto alguna varita de dos núcleos y menos con estos núcleos. Si, sin duda me siento muy orgulloso de hacerle la varita.- le pilló desprevenido ver su repentina admiración, pero también sentio halago. - Pelo y Sangre de Reyes Dragones.

-¿Cuanto crees que tardará en hacerla?-pregunto Rhaegar.

-Solamente damé 15 minutos. -Cuando el niño asintio, el dependiente entro a su despacho, saliendo de el 15 minutos despues con una caja de madera. - Bien, aquí está tu varita.- mientras se acercaba al mostrador, cuando estuvo a dos pasos de distancia el mago le tendió la varita de color negro con destellón rojos, la cogio con delicadeza sintiendo una calidez inexplicable que le recorría todo el cuerpo bservando chispas de colores salir de esta.-Como ya te dije la varita está hecha de Nogal Negro y Cedro , 32 centímetros para ser exactos y con los dos núcleos que ya le dije.- Rhaegar practicamente se moría por probar su nueva varita.- Serán 20 galeones, pero por 5 más tienes una funda para gualdarle. La funda crecera mientras tu sigas creciendo.

Tras pagarle y marcharse, llegó al Cardero Chorreante y tras preguntarle al tabernero si podía usar su Red Flu. Ragnok le había explicado como hacerlo, para así poder llegar a la Isla Ancestral de los Targaryen.

Todo cambio con solo decir unas palabra. -Isla Rocadragón, Castillo Targaryen. -Lo proximo que sintió fue su cuerpo siendo teletransportado a su hogar.

Una nueva vida empezaba para él, todo el mundo pagaría por lo que le habían hecho. Rhaegar prepararía su venganza. Ya no había más Niño-Que-Vivió. Era el día en que Hadrian James Potter moría y era el día en que Rhaegar Jaehaerys Targaryen, el Principe Dragón, triunfaria hasta llegar a la grandeza. Mucho más que cualquiera de sus antepasados. El era el Dragón de la antigua Sangre de Valyria, la sangre de la misma magia antigua. Y recuperaría lo que era suyo por derecho. A **Fuego y Sangre.  
**


	4. 3 hijos para un Targaryen

Rhaegar y Nagini salieron de una chimenea muy rara, por que estaba al aire libre. Estaban en lo que parecía una playa de arena blanca, el mar era azul y parecía no tener fin. Rhaegar observo la isla y vio el gran monumento que tenía. Un Castillo de piedra oscura, aunque le parecía más una fortaleza. A lo lejos también se podía apreciar lo que parecía ser un volcán. Extrañamente le vino a la cabeza el nombre de Monte dragón.

Mientras se acercaba por un paso de piedra veía que las edificaciones tenían formas fantásticas de dragones acuclillados o a punto de emprender el vuelo y en lugar de almenas los muros están coronados con miles de gárgolas que representan seres fantásticos: grifos, demonios, manticoras, minotauros, basiliscos, sabuesos infernales, dragones alados, dragones con cabeza de ave, etc. Otros dragones más pequeños enmarcaban las puertas, unas antorchas se sujetaban con zarpas de dragón, grandes alas de piedra, las colas forman arcos, puentes y escaleras exteriores.

En cuanto a la estructura de la fortaleza, parecía tener tres murallas que delimitan tres patios: una exterior, una intermedia y otra interior, con puertas de hierro negro. En ella se encuentran varias torres, unidas entre sí por puentes de piedra elevados y galerías.

A lo lejos, Rhaegar veía a través de un Arco de la Cola de Dragón un Jardín, de árboles altos y oscuros, rosales silvestres y arándanos.

Era un lugar precioso y si el silencio de Nagini significa algo, ella también pensaba lo mismo que Rhaegar. El niño anhelaba entrar de una vez, por primera vez en la vida, sonrió con cariño y su rostro se suavizo cuando se agacho y toco entre sus manos la arena de la playa, para asegurarse de que esto era real.

Se acerco a las grandes puertas negras con dos cabezas de dragón a los lados. Un sentimiento de confort y calidez le lleno al verla ahí, era extraño experimentar eso, aunque se podía acostumbrar. En menos de un día se había enterado de más cosas que en toda su vida, conoció su pasado, su herencia, el mundo al que verdaderamente pertenece y se podía decir que ahora tenía una aliada en Nagini.

Sonó un chasquido y al lado de Rhaegar apareció una criatura pequeña, tenia unos ojos grandes saltones, y las orejas y la nariz igual de grandes. Vestía con lo que parecía ser un trapo.

-Wina se alegra que el nuevo amo a venido. Yo soy Wina, su elfo domestico. -dijo la criatura. -Wina recuerda que la antigua ama Lilyan nos dejo ordenes de hacerle sentir como en casa. Wina le mostrar el castillo. Wina también queria informarle que hay una comunidad de Veelas en la isla de al lado, aliados vuestros.

-Claro, muéstrame el camino Wina.-dijo el niño después de salir de su shock.

- _Esste ssitio ess ssorprendente, chico_. -Nagini saco la cabeza por debajo de su túnica mirando los alrededores para después deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo.

- _Voy a darte la razón, Nagini. Ess lo más bonito que he vissto en mi vida_. -Lo que dijo era verdad, ningún sitio que había visto o visitado le llegaba a los talones a esta monstruosidad de castillo.

(***)

{4 años después}

El tiempo había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado desde que tenía 7 años, eldía en el que había cambiado su vida al descubrir que era un mago de una familia de la Realeza y ahora, 3 años después, era cumpleaños, el undécimo y como si se tratase del destino había vuelto a recibir buenas noticias.

Ese día había recibido la carta de aceptación de Durmstrang, la escuela mágica donde Rhaegar había decidido ir, y se encontraba sumamente feliz, aunque esto no se notase nada más que con unos leves cambios en sus facciones.

Gracias a los libros de la grandisima biblioteca, Rhaegar había aprendido su historia familiar como la palma de la mano y todo lo relacionado con la politica de los circulos de las familias Sangre Puras con Nagini diciendo cosas que ella recordaba. Otra cosa que había aprendido con Wina había sido el comportamiento Real. Y Rhaegar estaba orgulloso de decir que era oficialmente un Principe de la Casa Targaryen.

Sin embargo Rhaegar se negaba ir a Durmstrang y que otras personas inferiores le superaran en conocimiento así que se había esforzado para aprender todo lo que un mago de una familía mágica aprendia durante su imfancía. Historía Mágica, Etiqueta, Cultura Mágica, Idiomas principales como también los idiomas de varias criaturas mágicas.

Nagini se había adaptado al castillo igual de bien que Rhaegar, se paseaba por los pasillos, tenía un lugar favorito en el jardín en una piedra al sol, y practicamente era una serpiente mimada por su elfo doméstico.

Pero todo cambió unos meses antes de su cumpleaños.

Unos meses antes, muy temprano en la mañana, Rhaegar se despertó de una pesadilla y se levantó de la cama. Se vistió y deambuló por la gran habitación donde estaban muchas reliquias, mirando todo y ocasionalmente husmeando. El sol se elevaba en el cielo, entraba por las ventanas y le recordaba a Rhaegar lo hermoso que se veía Rocadragón por la mañana. Le hizo desear poder volar sobre el castillo y escapar por un tiempo.

Caminó por los pasillos y eventualmente terminó en las habitaciones de las joyas y tapizes, casi caminando en un trance mientras meditaba profundamente. Algo lo arrastraba a la habitación donde los antiguos Targaryen guardaban las joyas mágicas y antiguas ropas y telas, como pinturas exóticas. Miró la puerta de la gran sala o bóveda y luego tomó una decisión, deletreó la puerta y abrió la puerta. Caminó por el delgado pasillo, notando algunas espadas en la bóveda, así como un baúl que lo intrigaba, como así como el poder emanado. Era un tipo de poder extraño, más natural y salvaje de lo que había encontrado antes.

Se arrastró a lo largo de la pared, dando un paso alrededor de las joyas y las pinturas para detenerse frente al baúl. Se arrodilló ante él y lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron y su mandíbula cayó cuando vio lo que había en ella.

Huevos de dragón.

Huevos de dragón petrificados, para ser exactos.

Rhaegar extendió una mano para tocar el huevo más grande y trazó los baches y las ondas en el huevo, mirando el huevo con melancolía y cariño. Recordaba vagamente las historias que le contaba su madre sobre dragones susurradas en Valyrio, medio esperando que este entendiera. El huevo se calentó debajo de las puntas de sus dedos y alcanzó dentro del fuego ardiente, la mitad de su vieja magia familiar y la mitad de ese extraño poder que ardía como una llama que siempre había sentido desde que había nacido. Cerró los ojos y luego lo empujó hacia afuera, hacia su palma y luego abrió los ojos. Una pequeña bola de fuego brillaba en su palma, roja y cálida. No se quemó ni hirió. Simplemente estaba allí, contra su piel, dandole la sensación de confort.

Movió la palma de su mano sobre los huevos, quemándolos como una hogera. Permaneció allí durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que oyó un maravilloso sonido de un siseo. Rhaegar sonrió y decidió llevarselos a su habitación.

(***)

La tierra era rojiza, reseca, muerta, y costaba mucho encontrar madera buena. Los forrajeadores regresaron con tan sólo álamos pequeños y retorcidos, arbustos y gavillas de hierba parda. Cogieron los dos árboles más rectos, les cortaron las ramas, les quitaron la corteza, los abrieron en dos a lo largo, y dispusieron los troncos en forma de cuadrado. Rellenaron la parte central de paja, maleza, restos de corteza y hatos de hierba seca. Wina eligió las mejores flores que habían en el jardín. No era ni mucho menos que Dalias y Lirios, en honor a los nombres de las mujeres que iban a celebrar en el funeral.

Mary Smith (una traidora de las Veelas), atada de pies y manos, observó los preparativos con los ojos negros intranquilos.

—No basta con poner solo flores —dijo a Rhaegar—. El veneno solo no vale de nada. No conoces las palabras del hechizo, ni tienes el talento necesario para averiguarlas. ¿Crees que la magia de los Rituales es un juego de niños? Me llamáis «maegi» como si fuera una maldición, pero en realidad significa «sabia». Eres un chiquillo, con la ignorancia de un chiquillo. No importa qué intentes, no te saldrá. Quítame estas cuerdas y te ayudaré.

—Estoy harto de los rebuznos de la maegi —dijo Rhaegar a Fleur Delacour, una de las Veelas.

La joven empleó el látigo, y después de eso la esposa de dios se quedó en silencio. Alzaron una plataforma sobre las flores, con los troncos de árboles más pequeños y las ramas rectas de los grandes. Colocaron la madera de este a oeste, del sol naciente hacia el poniente. Sobre la plataforma apilaron los tesoros que se ponian en un funeral Targaryen.

Echaron otra capa de flores sobre los tesoros de las reinas. Cuando el sol se acercaba a su cénit, Fleur se lo llevó aparte.

—Mi principe... —empezó.

—¿Por qué me llamas así? —replicó Rhaegar—. Mi madre Lily era tu reina, ¿no?

—Sí, Mi Señor.

—Pues Lily está muerta. Yo soy su heredero, el último de la Casa Targaryen. Todo lo que fue suyo es ahora mío.

—Mi... Mi Rey —dijo Fleur, al tiempo que hincaba una rodilla en tierra—. Mi espada fue de vuestra madre, Rhaegar, y ahora os pertenece. Igual que mi corazón, que fue lo unico que no fue de vuestra madre. Sólo soy una doncella, pero os suplico que me escuchéis. Por favor, Mi Rey. Sé lo que pretendéis. No lo hagáis. Por favor.

—Es necesario —le dijo Rhaegar—. No lo comprendéis.

—Comprendo que las amabais. —La voz de Fleur estaba ronca de desesperación—. Yo también amaba a mi señora madre y a mi tia abuela, pero no morí con ellas. Eres mi rei, mi espada es vuestra, pero no me pidáis que me quede mirando mientras subís a la pira de Lily y Dalia Targaryen. No quiero veros arder.

—No soy tonto, Fleur. Aunque tenga el cuerpo, no soy un niño.

—Entonces, ¿no queréis morir con ellas? ¿Me lo juráis, mi rei?

—Os lo juro —dijo él en la lengua Valyria, que eran suyos por derecho. El tercer nivel de la plataforma era un entramado de ramas del grosor de un dedo, cubiertas con hojas y ramitas secas. Lo dispusieron de norte a sur, del hielo al fuego, y colocaron sobre él cojines blandos y sedas de dormir. Cuando terminaron, el sol descendía ya hacia el oeste.

—Fleur Delacour—dijo—, tu que fuiste desplazada por la gente por tus genes, la primera de mis guerreras. Te pido vuestro juramento.

—Lo tenéis, mi rei —dijo Fleur, arrodillándose y poniendo la varita a sus pies—. Juro serviros, obedeceros, morir por ti si fuera necesario.

—¿Suceda lo que suceda?

—Suceda lo que suceda.

—Os atendréis a ese juramento, y reza por que nunca lamentéis haberlo pronunciado. —Lo ayudó a ponerse en pie—. Eres la primera de la Guardia del Rei.

(***)

«Perdóname, mi madre y mi tia abuela—pensó—. Perdóname por todo lo que he hecho y por lo que he de hacer. Pagué el precio, pero era alto, demasiado alto...»

Rhaegar les trenzó el pelo a su madre y a su tia abuela. Las vistió con vestidos de color blanco de seda y botas altas, les puso un colgante de medallones de oro y plata.

El sol se ponía ya cuando los llamó para que trasladaran el cuerpo a la pira. La comunidad de Veelas observaron en silencio cómo Wina y Tifi, sus elfos, las sacaban de la tienda. Rhaegar iba tras ellas. Las tendieron sobre sus cojines y sedas, con la cabeza apuntando en dirección a los Dioses Valyrios, muy lejos, al noreste.

—Aceite —ordenó, y le llevaron las jarras y las vertieron sobre la pira, empapando las sedas, las ramas y los hatos de hierba seca, hasta que el aceite goteó entre los troncos de abajo y el aire estuvo impregnado de su fragancia—. Traedme los huevos —ordenó Rhaegar, una vez terminaron.

En su tono de voz había algo que hizo que se apresurasen en obedecer. Fleur le cogió por el brazo.

—Mi rei, los huevos de dragón no le servirán de nada a Lady Dalia y Reina Lily en las tierras del otro lado. Es mejor venderlos. Vended uno y podréis comprar un barco para volver a las Ciudades Libres. Vended los tres y seréis un hombre rico el resto de vuestra vida.

—No me los entregaron para que los vendiera —replicó Rhaegar.

Él misma trepó a la pira para colocar los huevos en torno a sus familiares. El negro junto al corazón, bajo el brazo de su madre. El verde junto a la cabeza, rodeado por su trenza. El de color crema y oro abajo, entre los brazos de su tia abuela. Rhaegar les dio un besó en la frente como despedida, por última vez, y sintió el dulzor del aceite en los labios.

Al bajarse de la pira, advirtió que Mary Smith la miraba.

—Estás loco —le dijo con voz ronca la esposa de dios.

—¿Tan lejos anda la locura de la sabiduría? —preguntó Rhaegar—. Fleur, traed a la maegi, atadla a la pira.

—¿A la...? Mi rei, no, escuchadme...

—Haced lo que digo. —La rubia Veela siguió titubeando, hasta que la rabia de Rhaegar estalló—. Jurasteis obedecerme, pasara lo que pasara.

La sangresucia no gritó cuando la arrastraron hasta la pira de las reinas y la ataron entre sus tesoros. El propio Rhaegar le vertió el aceite sobre la cabeza.

—Tengo que darte las gracias, Mary Smith —dijo—, por lo que me vas a conseguir ahora. Igualmente, solo eres una traidora.

—No me oirás gritar —replicó la mujer, mientras el aceite le goteaba del pelo y le empapaba la ropa.

—Sí te oiré —dijo Rhaegar—. Pero no me interesan tus gritos, sólo tu vida. Recuerdo lo qué me dijiste. Sólo la muerte puede pagar el precio de la vida.

Mary Smith abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Al alejarse, Rhaegar vio que en los ojos negros de la maegi ya no había desprecio, sino algo muy parecido al miedo. Ya no quedaba nada que hacer, excepto presenciar la puesta del sol y esperar a que brillara la primera estrella.

Cuando muere una Reina Targaryen, los cadáveres se queman bajo el cielo, y la Reina se eleva en el cielo llameante para ocupar su lugar entre las estrellas. Cuanto más haya ardido el hombre en su vida, más brillante será su estrella en la oscuridad. Wina fue la primera en verla.

—Allí —dijo en un susurro.

Rhaegar alzó la vista y la vio, muy baja en el cielo del este. La primera estrella de la noche era un cometa, un cometa rojo. Rojo sangre, rojo fuego, con cola de dragón. Era la señal más poderosa que podía imaginar. Cogió la antorcha de la mano de Fleur y la lanzó entre los troncos. El aceite se prendió al instante y un segundo después empezaron a arder las ramitas y las hojas secas. Las diminutas llamas treparon por la madera como veloces ratones rojos, se deslizaron por el aceite y saltaron de la corteza a las ramas y a la hojarasca. Una bocanada de calor le sopló contra el rostro, suave y repentina como el aliento de un amante, pero enseguida el calor fue insoportable. Rhaegar retrocedió un paso. La madera crujió y crujió. Mary Smith empezó a entonar un cántico con voz aguda, ululante. Las llamas giraban y bailaban, se extendían por la plataforma. El ocaso se estremeció, el aire mismo pareció licuarse ante el calor. Rhaegar oyó el chisporroteo de la leña. El fuego reptó sobre Mary Smith. Su canción se hizo más alta, más aguda... y de pronto la mujer jadeó una vez, dos, y el cántico se convirtió en un aullido estremecedor, cargado de sufrimiento.

Y las llamas llegaron a Lily y Dalia, y las envolvieron. Las ropas se prendieron, y durante un instante las antiguas reinas quedaron envueltas en jirones de seda anaranjada y tentáculos de humo, grises y aceitosos. Rhaegar entreabrió los labios, descubrió que estaba conteniendo el aliento. Una parte de el quería ir con su madre, tal como había temido Fleur, precipitarse entre las llamas, suplicarle su perdón y darle un abrazo mientras el fuego fundía la carne sobre los huesos y los unía para siempre.

Le llegó el olor de la carne quemada, no era tan diferente del de la carne de cerdo al asarse en la hoguera. La pira rugió en el ocaso cada vez más cerrado como una bestia inmensa que ahogara los gritos débiles de Mary Smith y lanzara al aire lenguas de llamas que lamían el vientre de la noche. El humo se hizo más espeso, y las Veelas retrocedieron entre toses. Las llamaradas desplegaban sus estandartes anaranjados en aquel viento infernal, los leños siseaban y crujían, y las brasas se alzaban en el humo y flotaban hacia la oscuridad como luciérnagas recién nacidas. El calor batió el aire con grandes alas rojas y las Veelas retrocedieron aún más, incluso Fleur dio unos pasos atrás, pero Rhaegar no se movió. Era de la sangre del dragón, el fuego estaba en su interior.

Rhaegar dio un paso hacia el fuego, y se dio cuenta de que había presentido la verdad desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero el brasero no había sido suficiente. Las llamas bailaban, giraban, cantaban, movían sus velos amarillos, naranjas y rojos, temibles pero hermosas, muy hermosas, con la vida del calor. Rhaegar les abrió los brazos, su piel se sonrojó, brilló.

«Esto es un sacrifició», pensó. Mary Smith ya no gritaba. La esposa de dios lo consideraba un niño, pero los niños crecen, y los niños aprenden.

Un paso más, y Rhaegar sintió el calor de la arena en las plantas de los pies, incluso a pesar de las sandalias. El sudor le corría por los muslos, entre su pecho, y se deslizaba por sus mejillas, donde en su infancia había habido lágrimas. Fleur Delacour gritaba a su espalda, pero ya no le importaba, lo único que importaba era el fuego. Las llamas eran hermosas, eran lo más bello que había visto jamás, cada una de ellas parecía una hechicera con túnica amarilla, naranja y roja, cada una con su capa de humo. Vio leones de fuego rojo, y grandes serpientes amarillas, unicornios de color azul pálido; vio peces, y zorros, alcones y tejones y monstruos, lobos y pájaros brillantes, y árboles en flor, cada uno más bello que el anterior. Y vio un dragon, un gran dragón gris de humo, en un halo de llama azulada.

«Sí, madre, sí, vuela, cabalga ya por el cielo.»

Su tunica empezaba a humear, de manera que Rhaegar se lo quitó y lo dejó caer al suelo. La seda pintada ardió, mientras él seguía avanzando hacia el fuego.

«Ahora —se dijo—. Ahora.»

Oyó un crujido, el sonido de la piedra al quebrarse. La plataforma de madera, hierbas y hojas se estremeció y empezó a derrumbarse. Le cayeron encima brasas y cenizas, como una lluvia. Y también algo más, algo que rodó hasta ella y fue a detenerse a sus pies: un trozo de roca redondeada, color crema con vetas de oro, humeante. El rugido llenó el mundo, pero, entre la lluvia de fuego, Rhaegar alcanzó a oír los gritos maravillados de mujeres y niños.

«Sólo la muerte puede pagar el precio de la vida.»

Se oyó un segundo crujido, seco y retumbante como un trueno, y el humo giró a su alrededor mientras la pira se hundía. Los leños estallaron a medida que el fuego tocaba sus corazones secretos. Oyó los relinchos de los caballos asustados, las voces de las Veelas llenas de terror, y a Aris gritando su nombre y maldiciendo.

«No —hubiera querido decirle—. El fuego es mío. Soy Rhaegar de la Tormenta, nacido de dragones, madre de dragones, ¿no lo veis? ¿No lo veis?» Con una erupción de humo y llamas que se elevaron diez metros hacia el cielo, la pira se derrumbó y cayó sobre él. Rhaegar, sin el menor temor, avanzó por la tormenta de fuego, llamando a sus hijos. El tercer crujido fue seco y fuerte como si el mundo se quebrara.

Cuando el fuego se extinguió por fin, y el suelo estuvo suficientemente frío para poder pisarlo, Fleur Delacour lo encontró entre las cenizas, rodeada de troncos negros y ascuas, y de los huesos quemados de mujer y nobles. Estaba desnudo, cubierta de hollín, sus ropas se habían reducido a cenizas, solo le quedaba su hermosa cabellera... pero estaba ileso.

El dragón color crema y oro estaba en su braco izquierdo, y el verde y bronce en el derecho. Los sostenía a ambos en los brazos, como si los acunara. El negro y escarlata estaba enroscado en torno a sus hombros, con el cuello largo y sinuoso bajo su barbilla. Al ver a Fleur, alzó la cabeza y clavó en él ojos rojos como carbones.

La Veela, sin palabras, cayó de rodillas. La comunidad Veela iban tras él. Fleur, fue el primero en poner su varita a los pies de Rhaegar.

—Sangre de mi sangre —murmuró, presionando el rostro contra la tierra humeante.

—Sangre de mi sangre —oyó decir a una mujer.

—Sangre de mi sangre —gritó alguien por detrás.

Después llegaron sus doncellas, y luego los demás, todos las Veelas, hombres, mujeres y niños. A Rhaegar le bastó con mirarlos a los ojos para saber que le pertenecían, hoy, mañana y eternamente, eran suyos como jamás lo habían sido de cualquier Targaryen.

Cuando Rhaegar Jaehaerys Targaryen se puso en pie, el negro siseó, y de las fosas nasales y la boca le surgió un humo claro. Los otros dos apartaron sus caras de su pecho y sumaron sus voces a la llamada, desplegando las alas traslúcidas al aire. Y, por primera vez en cientos de años, la noche cobró vida con la música de los dragones.

 **{A/N:}**

 **Lo siento por haber tardado tanto pero me fui de viaje con mi familia. Espero que os guste.**


	5. Durmstrang

**A/N: He cambiado algunas cosas, como por ejemplo un estudiante de Hogwarts que ira a Durmstrang.**

 **Espero que les guste, me gusta mucho leer vuestros comentarios y si crees que tengo que cambiar algo decirlo, por que soy nueva en esto de escribir y tengo mucho que mejoras y vosotros me podeis ayudar.**

 **Que lo disfruteis.**

El 1 de septiembre, cuando todo el mundo mágico empieza el colegío , Rhargar y Wina se aparecieron en Islandia mágica y en ese momento estaban rodeados por un mar de niños con padres que los despedían. Nagini había decidido buscar a su antiguo maestro, quién después de 4 años de rogarle que le digera quién era, había admitido que era el propio Lord Oscuro. Antes de irse, le había obligado a prometer que se volverian a encontrar y se lo presentaria. Rhaegar había leído todo lo que había hecho y tenía curiosidad por conocerle. Volviendo al presente, vio a su alrededor mientras Wina le entregaba su baul.

Hubo un gran barco viejo atracado esperando los primeros años para abordar y la línea ya se había formado.

Hubo muchos que vio que captaron su interés, pero ninguno de ellos era correcto para ser su Mano del Rey, y luego lo vio. Acababa de salir de la multitud con una mujer deslumbrante, que tenía muchas miradas corteses y temerosas. El niño, que Rhaegar suponía que era su hijo por las similitudes entre ellos, era bastante alto para un niño de 11 años, tenía una piel bronceada impecable con cabello sedoso y oscuro que era completamente recto, pero lo que lo hacía más llamativo eran sus penetrantes ojos azules , que resaltaba un marcado contraste con su tono de piel.

Tenía que ser él.

Rhaegar se despidío rapidamente de Wina, y se fue a buscar la habitación donde estarían todos los de 1er año y colocó a sus dragones alrededor de su brazos. Rhaegar ya había informado de su situación al director y no había tenido más remedio que aceptarlos, siempre y cuando pudiera controlarlos. Ahora solo tenía que esperar al chico.

Rhaegar había elegido al primero, y Rhaegar siempre obtenía lo que quería.

La mujer parecía italiana y ambas tenían las características que Rhaegar había llegado a reconocer como sangre pura. Rhaegar también las tenía cuando era Harry Potter, se deleitó con su apariencia. Era un poco vanidoso, pero cuando era Harry Potter sus facciones Sangre Pura eran normales entre las demás familias nobles. Sin embargo, Rhaegar Targaryen era magnífico, un misterio draconiano exótico de la sangre de la Vieja Valyria y un verdadero espectáculo para la vista. Entonces si se podia permitir se vanidoso.

Sus túnicas tenían una cresta que Rhaegar reconoció y su mente pronto le proporcionó el nombre que estaba buscando; Zabini, una familia de sangre pura italiana que se ramificó a Inglaterra hace muchos años. Si su mente estaba sacando las conclusiones correctas, a lo que Rhaegar no dudaba, entonces la mujer era la infame Viuda Negra, y había construido la fortuna Inglesa de Zabini prácticamente sola: era una mujer muy interesante a los ojos de Rhaegar.

Había leído sobre ella en el Grimoir de las Familias Nobles, no decía mucho y Rhaegar estaba muy interesado en saber más. Sí, su hijo era la persona perfecta para Rhaegar, los vio hablar en voz baja y por el movimiento de sus labios fue en italiano, un idioma en el que Rhaegar estaba bien versado. Decidió que tendría que verlo en la escuela, había algunos otros en los que estaba interesado, pero podían esperar; él estaba deseando ir a la escuela mucho más ahora. La advertencia sonó y los padres apresuraron a sus hijos al barco.

Sacudió la cabeza y se reclinó, tendría que esperar para comenzar con Zabini, lo disfrutó cuando lo acosaron, lo hizo más ... tentador. Mientras se retiraba el tronco, Rhaegar se sentó con un libro sobre Aritmancia y acariciando a sus dragones, se fascinó con la posibilidad de crear nuevos hechizos y estudió religiosamente los libros que se basaban en la hechicería. Como era de esperar, no tardó mucho en terminar el libro de Aritmancia y metió la mano en el baúl para sacar un delgado libro encuadernado de cuero negro, con el nombre de Hechizos Defensivos.

Era un libro muy engañoso porque contenía mucha más información que debería ser posible, y era un libro que Rhaegar estaba hambriento, cada página era como un regalo para él y le agradecía lo que estaba pasando, así que recibió la propiedad de Targaryen. Era uno de los libros que había aprendido sobre magia, solo magia, y le dio una idea de algo más poderoso, más intenso de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Era solo magia. Era tan simple como eso. No había razón, ni explicación, ni respuesta. Era prácticamente un ser, una entidad separada, algo que regalaba a aquellos que consideraba dignos con sus dones. Ella no discriminaba, no importaba quién o qué eras para la magia, si ella decidía que te concederían y no había nada más. La magia podía dar regalos maravillosos e increíbles, pero también podía quitárselas. Su venganza podría ser terrible y, según el libro, fue como se crearon squibs y otras monstruosidades en el mundo.

Los Targaryen creían que la magia era lo único que importaba. El libro no solo hablaba sobre la magia en sí misma, sino que también hablaba sobre la magia dada a los magos y cómo se usaba. Rhaegar aún no había llegado tan lejos en la segunda parte del libro, pero por lo que leyó, y sus propias deducciones al respecto, nunca había tomado lo que estaba escrito como la verdad exacta porque sería tonto. Magia era un regalo, una ayuda como tal, para que ejercieran como mejor les pareciera. Era fascinante y Rhaegar tenía toda la intención de terminar el libro y hacer sus propias observaciones cuando llegara a la escuela, ¿Qué mejor lugar para observar la magia que en una escuela mágica? Rhaegar estuvo absorto en su libro durante bastante tiempo acariciando a Viserión distridamente, pero su atención se agitó cuando una persona se puso enfrente suya. Rhaegar luchó por contener su sonrisa hambrienta cuando vio quién estaba parado ahi; no era otro que Zabini. Se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse y ofrecerle al niño una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida, sabiendo lo bien que su aspecto funcionaba a su favor.

Que empiecen los juegos.

* * *

Blaise estaba nervioso mientras estaba parado en la entrada, su madre había sido muy clara cuando le dijo que tuviera cuidado y se mantuviera con vida en la escuela. Su madre había querido que fuera a Hogwarts. Pero Blaise había querido ir a la escuela de Durmstrang Algo le decía que ese era el lugar donde tenía que ir.

Muchos sabían de la profesión de su madre y había algunos que lo temían, creyendo que había sido criado con las mismas enseñanzas, por lo que estarían completamente en lo correcto en esa suposición. ¿Qué Asesino Profesional le permite a su único hijo y heredero no ser entrenado? Algunos lo admiraban, lo que usualmente guardaba relación con el miedo, porque él era el hijo de la legendaria Viuda Negra, la mujer que parecía haber extendido su red por muchos lugares. Algunos lo miraban con disgusto como si lo hiciera porque ahora eran estúpidamente ricos porque su madre, una vez más, había matado a su marido para llevarse su fortuna. Y otros, que eran una cantidad muy pequeña, lo miraron con indiferencia al decidir que sería él quien evaluaron y no las acciones de su madre.

Lo irónico era que nunca se había probado nada, aunque la sospecha era razonable, su madre había tenido 4 maridos que habían muerto misteriosamente antes de los 35 años; ¿Quién no sospecharía de eso? Blaise había estudiado a todas las personas del circulo por el que se movía su familia que se suponía que debían estar en Durmstrag, así que sabía a quién evitar y con quién ser amable, su madre le había enseñado que lo único importante era el poder. Si él quería atravesar Durmstrang y convertirse en algo, aparte del hijo de la Viuda Negra, entonces necesitaba poder y la única forma en que obtendría ese poder era si encontraba otro como él. Oh, Blaise sabía que era poderoso, sabía que también era inteligente, pero también sabía que, si bien era un purasangre con un apellido respetado, no estaba en su tierra natal y su nombre no tenía tanto peso en Inglaterra como lo hizo en Italia.

Había visto que su año estaba lleno de aquellos que tendrían mucho poder político cuando alcanzaran su mayoría, algunos antes de eso, y su decisión de a quién contactar y a quién evitar era crucial y afectaría a su futuro, así que Blaise sabía que tenía que tener cuidado. Él ya había planeado pasar el primer mes observando y evaluando a sus compañeros de primer año para ver cuáles eran los mejores para él. Blaise sabía cómo encantar a las personas como a los mejores y la manipulación era su segundo nombre, por lo que no previó demasiado problema debido a las amistades. Cualquier plan que Blaise hubiera tenido fue lanzado por completo desde la ventana cuando pisó el barco; él lo sintió.

Magia.

No era obvio, la única razón por la que lo había entendido era porque era extremadamente sensible a la magia que lo rodeaba y se ha estado entrenando para aprender magia a partir de los 6 años, pero estaba ahí para que Blaise se sintiera , para probar y supo de inmediato que lo había encontrado. Poder. Oh, la magia era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que alguna vez había sentido en su vida e inconscientemente se encontró siguiendo su rastro. Pasó por muchas habitaciones buscando y con cada paso pudo sentir que se volvía más grueso, más intenso, más salvaje, hasta que llegó a una habitación donde estaban los de 1er año que estaba empapada en él. Y estaba oscura. Salvaje y oscuro, mortal y sin embargo dulce y tentador, y había mucho de eso. Blaise abrió la puerta de la habitación sin saber qué esperar, pero sabía que no esperaba lo que vio y que tenía un trabajo difícil sin ver lo que tenía delante. Siguio caminando sin darse cuenta hasta que lo encontro.

Sentado en el banco con una elegancia sin esfuerzo, era la persona más hermosa que Blaise había visto en su vida, había crecido rodeado de belleza, a veces también podía ser bastante vanidoso, pero esto lo sorprendió. Cabello plateado caía en perfectas ondas hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros que le daban forma a su rostro, con rasgos más que aristocráticos y estructurados; su rostro se suavizaria solo con la juventud, los labios rojos y la piel pálida, cremosa e inmaculada que parecía tener un brillo que casi lo hacía sobrenaturalmente hermoso. Pero lo que sobresalió fueron los ojos, cuando levantaron la vista y se fijaron en su propio Blaise sintieron que se quedaba sin aliento, mirándolo fijamente con ojos del color violetta indigo. Blaise había encontrado en menos de 3 segundos su color favorito. Y entonces el niño sonrió, y Blaise supo que estaba atrapado, que su sonrisa era perfecta, que era cálida, que era acogedora y que lo ocultaba todo muy bien.

Blaise sabía que esta persona, quien quiera que fuera, era peligrosa, sus instintos, en los que había aprendido a confiar, le gritaban que era una máscara, que este chico era mortal, pero lo que era más importante, le gritaban que se sometiera; y Blaise nunca ignoró sus instintos.

-Hola.- el chico saludó con una voz cálida, Circe incluso su voz es bonita, penso Blaise, y combinó la sonrisa perfectamente. Sin su consentimiento, Blaise se encontró devolviendo la sonrisa ligeramente y se movió sobre sus pies antes de unirlo.

-Hola. -regresó y le agradeció a Morgana que su voz no titubeaba, -¿Puedo unirme a usted? -el chico le lanzó una sonrisa que lo hizo estremecerse, estaba llena de dientes blancos como perlas y había cierto brillo hambriento dentro de ella. Rhaegar estaba extático. Su nuevo juguete había llegado a él sin que él tuviera que hacer nada en absoluto. Sabía que no había podido detener su sonrisa cuando Rhaegar le había pedido que se uniera a él, ya que vio que el chico se estremecía, pero que podía recuperarse, y que podía poner en marcha su plan incluso antes de llegar a la escuela.

-Por supuesto, le daría la bienvenida a la compañía. -prácticamente ronroneó, señalando el asiento frente a él.

-Gracias. -dijo Blaise en voz baja, tomando el asiento. No pudo evitarlo mientras sus ojos recorrían toda la figura frente a él, estaba elegantemente vestido, pero no podía ser más viejo que el mismo Blaise, eso solo auguraba buena suerte para Blaise si podía ponerse de su lado. Si el niño tuviera tanto poder mágico a los 11, entonces Merlín y Morgana serían los únicos que sabían cómo sería a los 17. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de los animales que tenía el niño en su regazo. Parecian reptiles con alas y Blaise tardó unos segundos en reconocer que los animales eran bebés Dragón. Blaise reconocío por los períodicos quien estaba enfrente suyo, había sido una sorpresa cuando un chico demasiado guapo para ser un muggleborn había aparecido con un linaje de la Casa Real del mundo mágico. -Soy Blaise Zabini.

-Encantado de conocerte, Blaise Zabini.- Rhaegar asintió. -Yo soy Rhaegar Jaehaerys Targaryen.- observó divertido mientras la mandíbula de Blaise caía e intentaba no perder su mascara delante de semejante persona. Este era Rhaegar Targaryen, el supuesto Principe de la Casa Targaryen. El niño que era, según los periodicos, la madre de 3 dragones imperiales.

-¿Esperar a alguien diferente? -Preguntó Rhaegar ligeramente, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente mientras lo miraba.

-No.-admitió Blaise, tenía la sensación de que mentir sería completamente inútil. -Admitiré abiertamente que no pensaba que podría hablar contigo.

El viaje por el mar duró dos horas y Blaise y Rhaegar se habían pasado el tiempo hablando de las clases y las diferentes escuelas que habían en el mundo en una de las habitaciones del barco. Hubo unos treinta primeros años y todos formaron pequeños grupos y estaban jugando o hablando en diferentes mesas. Blaise notó que todos tenían en común, su aparente cuidado de no molestar al niño de pelo plateado ni a los animales en sus brazos. Sabian que eran ahora solo unos bebés pero crecerien en pocos meses.

Estaba oscureciendo y sintió que Balerion se envolvía su brazo izquierdo con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro bajo su túnica. Cuando finalmente llegaron a Noruega, una vieja bruja los recibió y los organizó en carruajes que los llevaron a Durmstrang. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Rhaegar estaba asombrado. Durmstrang era un castillo medieval oscuro muy antiguo con innumerables torres y extensas tierras. Tenia un estilo parecito a RocaDragón. Inmediatamente sintió la magia del castillo hormigueando en su piel. Todos los primeros años estaban animadamente hablando el uno al otro discutiendo el castillo y lo poco que sabían sobre él. Rhaegar escuchó a uno de los muchachos decir que supuestamente había sido fundado durante la era de Merlín y que era uno de los castillos más antiguos que existían, mucho más antiguo que Hogwarts. Pronto, las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron y un mago de pelo negro de mediana edad con una expresión severa se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Bienvenidos, niños. Soy el Maestro Devan Sanna, el Maestro de Pociones de Durmstrang. Síganme al Gran Comedor y los arreglaremos. Dejen sus cosas atrás, los elfos los llevarán a sus cámaras una vez que estén ordenados. -dijo, mientras giraba para regresar al castillo.

Los niños lo siguieron nerviosamente hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando Rhaegar entró, vio que era una enorme habitación cuadrada con un techo abovedado increíblemente alto que parecía brillar con una luz dorada. Había una gran mesa redonda levantada en una plataforma en el medio de la habitación que parecía estar ocupada por los profesores. Alrededor había siete grandes mesas con forma de anillo, cada una de ellas más grande que la anterior, donde cada año estaba sentado. Pudo ver que el que estaba más cerca de la mesa del profesor estaba vacío, lo que indica que era la mesa de los primeros años. Pudo distinguir tres tipos de escudos ligeramente diferentes en el mar de estudiantes.

Todos los estudiantes sentados los estaban mirando, más a Rhaegar que ha cualquiera por que se había negado a dejar a los Dagones solos y mucho menos se los dejaría a otra persona o elfo. El profesor Sanna los llevó hacia la derecha y se detuvo frente a una sólida puerta negra.

-Esta es la Cámara de los Clamores. Deben entrar individualmente y escuchar lo que te dicen las voces. Te dejarán saber a qué orden perteneces y cuando salgas pondré tu cresta. en sus túnicas y puede tomar su asiento en la mesa de los primeros años. -Y con eso, tomó a uno de los chicos junto a él, abrió un poco la puerta y la empujó hacia adentro. Unos momentos más tarde el salió con una cara pálida y le susurró algo a Sanna. Sanna asintió y golpeó su túnica con su varita y una cresta de bronce con la cara de una Quimera apareció en su túnica. El silenciosamente se fue a sentar en la primera mesa redonda. Cada uno de los siguientes estudiantes pasó por lo mismo y los demás esperaron en silencio su turno. Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar una palabra.

Había solo 3 casas: la de bronce, los Quimeras; la de plata, un Grifo; y la de oro, una Hydra.

Blaise ya había ido antes que Rhaegar y le habían dado la cresta de oro con la figura de una Hydra. Finalmente fue su turno y Sanna al contrario de los demás tubo cuidado de no tocarlo y le abrio la puerta sin decir una sola palabra.

Rhaegar estaba parado en el medio de una pequeña cámara circular oscura rodeada de sólidos pilares negros y había velos negros colgando de las paredes, girando en el aire. Podía oír susurros bajos procedentes de todas partes y se quedó quieto esperando que sucediera algo. Podía sentir algo en el aire y divisó varias formas blancas transparentes girando a su alrededor. Los pelos de la nuca estaban en pie y empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Entonces, escuchó las voces. Eran apenas audibles y aguzó el oído para escuchar mejor.

 _-Él es un Targaryen, que honor._ -susurró una voz masculina.

 _-No puede ser, hace tiempo que ninguno viene a nuestra escuela._ \- dijo una voz femenina terrenal.

 _-Ese pelo lo reconoceria en todos lados. Y tiene 3 dragones con él, puedo sentirlo._ -respondió la voz masculina.

- _¿Qué han hecho? ¡Alguien a cambiado el rumbo de la Diosa Madre! -_ La voz femenina respondió con agitación.

 _-Algo cambió, algo más sucedió. Presiento que quién a hecho daño al chico es el mismo que le hizo eso a Gellert._ -susurró la voz masculina.

Rhaegar apenas podía oírlos, pero se preguntó de qué estaban hablando. De repente, dos formas se materializaron frente a él. Eran formas blancas parecidas a fantasmas que flotaban en el aire y podía distinguir que una era una mujer pequeña y menuda de cabello largo y oscuro y ojos oscuros. El otro era un hombre bien formado, más joven que ella, con rasgos similares y una expresión feroz. Rhaegar los reconoció vagamente, los antiguos directores.

La mujer se dirigió primero a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

 _-Te hemos estado esperando, Principe Dragón._

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó incierto Rhaegar con el ceño fruncido.

La mujer estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el hombre bruscamente la interrumpió:

 _-Silencio, Nerida. Todavía no es hora._

 _-No me mandes a callar, Harfang._ -Luego se volvió hacia Rhaegar. _-Dile a tu profesor que perteneces a la Orden de la Hidra._ \- dijo y comenzó a desvanecerse.

El hombre se volvió hacia él con una mirada escrutadora, y luego se desvaneció. Rhaegar estaba parado en el medio de la cámara tratando de entender qué había pasado. Los velos estaban apoyados contra las paredes de roca y la cámara estaba completamente silenciosa. Definitivamente se habían ido. ¿Todavia no era la hora de qué?

Rhaegar negó con la cabeza y salió de la cámara. Sanna lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Te tomó un buen rato.

Rhaegar lo fulminó con la mirada, no se molestó en comentar.

-Soy un Hydra.

El profesor Sanna lo miró frunciendo el ceño antes de golpear su varita en su túnica y una cresta de oro con una Hydra de siete cabezas fue colocada en su túnica.

Rhaegar caminó hacia su mesa y se sentó entre los demás chicos, al lado de Blaise. La sala era muy ruidosa ahora, un fuerte contraste con la cámara y todavía estaba un poco aturdido por la experiencia. Tendría que pensar en lo que las voces habían dicho, particularmente en lo que decían antes de aparecer ante él. Blaise estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el salón se quedó en silencio y vieron a un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo gris oscuro y una barba corta en la mesa del profesor levantarse. Todos los estudiantes se volvieron para escucharlo.

-Bienvenido de nuevo por otro año de educación mágica y bienvenidos a Durmstrang. Soy el Director Karkaroff y ahora que has sido ordenado, el Maestro de tu Orden te dará tus horarios después de la cena. Cada Orden representa diferentes habilidades, sangre mágica y nivel de poder. Las Hydras aprenderán las ramas más oscuras de las Artes Oscuras y algunas clases solo se enseñan hasta los 5 años y se te probará para ver si tienes la capacidad mágica de dominarlas. Las Hidras no pueden discutan las clases específicas de su Orden con cualquier persona ajena a su Orden. Se les advierte... -se escucharon algunas protestas de los primeros años de las otras dos Órdenes, pero la mirada furiosa que Karkaroff les envió pronto las hizo callar.- ...Esto está hecho para su protección. Las Artes Oscuras son muy poderosas y algunas no pueden ser estudiadas por aquellos que no tienen el poder y la capacidad de controlarlas sin ser consumidas por ellas. -Hizo una pausa para permitir que la información se asimilara y procedió cuando nadie se atrevió a replicar. -Tendrán clases con los compañeros de su Orden y las clases principales contarán con la asistencia de todos los estudiantes de primer año juntos junto con su mismo año. Algunas clases solo son aptas para una determinada Orden y, por lo tanto, no puede solicitar su asistencia si no pertenece a la Orden correspondiente, no se hacen excepciones. La educación en Durmstrang es muy intensa y requiere disciplina y estudio duro. Se espera que sobresalga en todas sus clases y no se tolerará el fracaso. Tiene el apoyo de su Maestro de Órdenes y puede acudir a ellos por cualquier problema que pueda tener. Después de la cena, los prefectos lo acompañarán a su lado del castillo. No hay dudas acerca del castillo después de las nueve. Te deseo un buen semestre. -Dijo secamente antes de sentarse.

Platos de todo tipo aparecieron sobre la mesa y Rhaegar tomó pollo y una ensalada, tenía una dieta muy precisa y se negó a romperla viniendo aquí, había descubierto que si comía saludablemente, su magia seguía siendo receptiva. La comida era buena, pero sus elfos eran mejores, él vería si podía averiguar si Wina podía llevarle comida a otra parte.

-Creo que no he preguntado como se llaman. -Blaise comentó y Rhaegar lo miró con un toque de diversión al ver lo que se estaba refiriendo. Con eso había conseguido la atención de toda la mesa de 1er año.

-Bueno este de color negro es Drogon, es el más temperamental. El verde es Meraxes, es un poco perezoso y el de color crema es Viserión, quien tiene el nombre en honor a mi madre. -Harry señaló.

-Son bonitos.- Blaise estuvo de acuerdo. -¿Cuanto crees que van a crecer?

-El dragón de uno de mis antepasado, Balerión, creció tanto que fue capaz tapar la luz del sol cuando volaba.-cuando termino de hablar los chicos de la mesa aguantarón la respiración y se pusieron más palidos si pudieran. Rhaegar se dió cuenta que Blaise tenía un brillo enfermizo y sonrió por los posible pensamiento sadicos que tenía el chico italiano en ese momento.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, tres maestros se acercaron a su mesa y les pidieron que formaran sus órdenes. Rhaegar vio a un chico que tenía facciónes de los Rosier, antiguos mortifagos, dirigirse hacia las Quimeras, mientras que Devan Sanna fue a los Grifos. Él pensó que ellos eran los Maestros de las Órdenes respectivas. Miró a su grupo. Solo había cinco Hydras. Eran de lejos la Orden más pequeña. Su grupo consistía en dos chicos gemelos de pelo rubio, un chico guapo con un cabello oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos azules pálidos, Blaise y Rhaegar. Rhaegar vio a un hombre alto y fuerte acercándose a su grupo. Tenía el pelo negro largo y grueso y ojos marrones oscuros. Parecía irradiar un aura misteriosa y oscura y sus movimientos eran fluidos y controlados. El hombre se paró frente a ellos durante un rato y luego se dirigió a ellos.

-Soy el Maestro Aleksey Adrik. Soy el Maestro de la Orden de la Hidra. -dijo con voz baja y nítida. -Enseño Artes Oscuras a unas pocas Hydras selectas de sexto y séptimo año. Así que no vas a tener clase conmigo por algunos años más, eso es si incluso pasas la prueba requerida para asistir a mi clase. Pero mi puerta siempre estará abierta para cualquier pregunta o problema que puedas tener. Estos son tus horarios para tu primer año. -dijo repartiendo pergaminos negros con escritura de plata. -Como el director Karkaroff te informó, no debes discutir ninguna de tus clases fuera de la Orden. Asistirás a las clases básicas comunes a todas las órdenes con tus compañeros de primer año, las otras clases específico para nuestra Orden, asistirá solo.

El grupo asintió con la cabeza y Adrik asintió brevemente antes de alejarse de ellos. El grupo inspeccionó sus pergaminos. Rhaegar pudo ver que las clases principales eran Introducción a las Artes Oscuras con Jon Rosier; Historia de las Artes Oscuras con Hamir Helmoon; Transfiguración con Ephineas Olgar; Encantos con Artemisa Barlov; Pociones con Devan Sanna; Criaturas mágicas con Julen Magnavok; Herbología con Nicolas Adres; Runas antiguas con Dionisio Giovanni; y Aritmancia con Dominik Aris. Esa fue una cantidad asombrosa de clases. Karkaroff no bromeaba cuando dijo que requeriría mucha disciplina en sus estudios. Siguió leyendo y finalmente vio que las dos clases exclusivas de Hydras eran Introducción a los rituales de sangre con Kallen Dorns y Introducción a la Creación de hechizos oscuros con Galatea Ilythyia.

Rhaegar asintió en agradecimiento al profesor.

Un prefecto de séptimo año los interrumpió y llevó todos los primeros años a una de las torres donde vivirían juntos. La sala común era grande, tenía varias chimeneas y estaba decorada con alfombras y tapices de color rojo oscuro y negro, para deleite de Rhaegar. Varios retratos de majestuosos magos y brujas colgaban de las paredes. Rhaegar compartiría una habitación grande con los demás de Hydra quienes se presentaron. Los gemelos rubios eran Lexander y Andrya, y el chico de pelo oscuro era Keelan.

Rhaegar cayó cansadamente en su cama, cerrando las cortinas de su cama. Antes de irse a dormir puso protecciones en sus cortinas para que nadie entrara ni le escucharan y para asegurarse que ni Drogon, Viserión o Meraxes rompieran las cortinas o decidieran explorar por la habitación.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba de mal humor en su oficina del castillo de Hogwarts. Esto ya no era una sorpresa para los retratos que se alineaban en sus paredes, ya que había estado en el mismo estado de ánimo durante el ultimo mese de agosto, no sabían exactamente de qué se trataba, pero tenían una idea muy astuta si sus murmullos eran algo ir por. En primer lugar, Albus decidió que seria Hagrid, el guardabosques, quien se encargaría de enseñarle a Harry Potter el mundo mágico. Pero no se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar en su perfecto mundo con la llegada del tan afamado Harry Potter. En segundo lugar, Hagrid había llegado a casa de los tíos del niño después de tres días y fue allí donde se llevó la primera sorpresa: el niño-que-vivió no estaba allí. Petunia Dursley le había gritado desde detrás de la puerta que el niño había sido dejado en un orfanato tan pronto como lo habían encontrado.

Sea como fuere, era algo que podría cambiarse y Dumbledore no pensó que era demasiado malo. Fue al orfanato donde lo dejaron rezando para que nadie lo hubiera adoptado. Ese deseo se había ido rápidamente por el desagüe cuando el niño habia desaparecido cuando tenía 7 años, Dumbledore pensó que el niño simplemente se había alejado, los niños eran cosas curiosas y el niño estaba en un lugar nuevo después de todo. Sin embargo, su teoría había sido aplastada cuando había buscado por Gran Bretaña y el niño ya no estaba dentro del país. Todos sus planes se fueron por la ventana.

Potter tenía que debilitar al Señor oscuro y luego el lo mataría. De esa forma, cuando todo se despejara, sería aclamado más que cualquier otro vivo y podría vivir sus días siendo aclamado como un héroe y apreciado más allá de cualquier cosa que alguien haya visto alguna vez. Estaba decidido a ver que sucediera, incluso si no tuviera que tener a Harry Potter, Dumbledore sería el mejor mago desde Merlín y todos lo sabrían.

Además de monitorear el mundo mágico, Dumbledore también tuvo que concentrarse en lo que sucedía en el castillo. Minerva le había preguntado si podía ir a buscar a Harry y traerlo de regreso al mundo mágico, Dumbledore tuvo que descarrilarla y declarar que él mismo lo estaba haciendo.

Por supuesto, esto había llevado a un torrente de preguntas después de su supuesta 'visita' a Harry y Albus se encontró mintiendo entre dientes para apaciguar a su feroz ayudante. Si McGonagall alguna vez descubriera lo que le había sucedido a Harry y lo que él tenía la intención de hacer con el niño, ella personalmente buscaría vengarse de él y eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Había sido una tarea difícil mantener a la mujer lejos de la localidad muggle mientras Harry ''supuestamente'' había estado allí, y ella le había recordado que necesitaba pensar en una historia sólida para lanzar al mundo cuando Harry Potter no apareció el 1 de septiembre. Tendría que darle una luz positiva, pero una que evite que la gente lo cuestione, no debería ser demasiado difícil y debería resolver la mente de todos. Septiembre se acercaba rápidamente, así que tenía trabajo por hacer.

* * *

 **El niño que vivió: ¡DESAPARECIDO!**

 **En un impactante giro de los acontecimientos, Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, no asistirá a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

 **Harry Potter ha sido un nombre muy conocido desde la trágica y alegre noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, cuando Lily y James Potter perdieron la vida de la mano de You-Know-Who. Sorprendentemente, el pequeño Harry Potter no cumplió con la misma hazaña de sus padres y reflejó la maldición asesina, la destrucción de su lanzador y el mundo mágico de la oscuridad en la que había estado nadando durante años. Muchos especulan sobre lo que le sucedió al salvador después de eso, pero se sabe que fue colocado con candidatos adecuados y sacado de los peligros que aún acechaban en nuestro mundo.**

 **Sin embargo, lo que se esperaba con impaciencia era el regreso de Harry Potter al público mágico y su asis**

 **En un impactante giro de los acontecimientos, Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, no asistirá a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

 **Harry Potter ha sido un nombre muy conocido desde la trágica y alegre noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, cuando Lily y James Potter perdieron la vida de la mano de You-Know-Who. Sorprendentemente, el pequeño Harry Potter no cumplió con la misma hazaña de sus padres y reflejó la maldición asesina, la destrucción de su lanzador y el mundo mágico de la oscuridad en la que había estado nadando durante años. Muchos especulan sobre lo que le sucedió al salvador después de eso, pero se sabe que fue colocado con candidatos adecuados y sacado de los peligros que aún acechaban en nuestro mundo.**

 **Sin embargo, lo que se esperaba con impaciencia era el regreso de Harry Potter al público mágico y su asistencia a nuestra prestigiosa escuela. Muchos han esperado, han querido felicitar y agradecer a nuestro salvador personalmente, pero parece que su espera aún no ha terminado. En un anuncio de sorpresa anoche, después de la ceremonia de clasificación, Albus Dumbledore, Jefe Warlock para el Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump de la IWC y Director de Hogwarts, dijo a los estudiantes y personal esperando que Harry Potter no asistiría a la escuela por el momento. El joven salvador es anfitrión de tutores privados y enseñanzas aisladas para evitar la presión pública y los peligros que persisten en nuestro mundo. Dumbledore dijo que cuando el señor Potter se sienta cómodo, tendrá un lugar dentro de los muros del castillo.**

 **Después de mucho buscar, he descubierto que un dia después de haber llegado a sus familiares fue dejado en un orfanato muggle. Después de 6 años de haber estado en el orfanato Wool,** **desaparecío durante una tormenta.**

 **Ha sido una sorpresa para muchos, pero nosotros, como nación. Los Aurores van a seguir buscandolo y no descansaran hasta encontrarlo. Que pronto regrese a nosotros y al lugar que le corresponde.**

 **Rita Skeeter, corresponsal de Daily Prophet.**


	6. La llegada a Hogwarts

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Hadrian Potter había sido reportado como desaparecido. El niño no había respondido a su carta de Hogwarts, por lo que la escuela envió a alguien a hablar con él. El único niño que encontraron fue un mocoso rubio regordete que necesitaba su trasero fuera aplastado por su actitud.

No encontraron a Hadrian Potter.

Registraron la casa, y no había ninguna evidencia de que un segundo niño hubiera vivido alguna vez en la residencia. El Sr. y la Sra. Dursley (después de que volvieran a estar tranquilos cuando Vernon termino su ataque de ira ) negaron tener un Hadrian Potter en su casa, pero sus afirmaciones fueron encontradas falsas bajo Veritaserum.

Habían abandonado al bebé por su magia.

Esta revelación conmocionó y enfureció al Mundo Mágico hasta su núcleo, y muchos muggles inocentes fueron asesinados a medida que pasaban las semanas sin el Niño-Que-Vivió. Pero su búsqueda de respuestas no fue todo para nada. Fueron al orfanato donde los Dursley trajeron al niño y solamente encontraron una habitación vacía y el testimonio de que el niño había desparecido cuando tenía 7 años. Él no puede ser encontrado en ninguna parte.

Más tarde ese dia, el Mundo Mágico lamentó la supuesta ''muerte'' de su héroe.

Después de la muerte del Chico-Que-Vivio, Gran Bretaña había estado en una situación inestable con las otras comunidades mágicas, y ahora el Torneo de los Tres Magos se estaba organizando para intentar unir el Mundo Mágico una vez más.

El Ministerio solo podía esperar que funcionara.

(***)

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Sintió que su piel se calentaba contra una escamas negras, se sintió sin aliento y sintío un atormentado sentimiento de anticipación. Sintió como si estuviera rodeado por un agradable fuego ardiente, sus manos agarradas en un par de cuernos más pequeños. Sintió el calor subir dentro de él. Los ojos escarlata de un desconocido lo miraban desde una parte del suelo, viendo como volaba, observando con el mismo sentimiento de anticipación que él. Podía oír palabras en parseltongue siseadas desde lo alto del cielo. Todo el mundo pareció aguartar la respiración y todo se volvió un caos.

Rhaegar despertó febrilmente y aturdido, cubierto de sudor. ¿De qué demonios se había tratado ese sueño?

Sacudió su cabeza y tocó su piel. Todavía se sentía muy caliente, se sentía como si acabara de recuperarse de una fiebre alta. Su mente se sentía lenta y como si no quisiera despertar.

Se sentó en su cama y se frotó los ojos. Había estado teniendo sueños extraños durante un tiempo, cosa normal teniendo en cuenta que los Targaryen tenían el poder de predecir cosas futuras mediante sueños, pero poco después se olvidó de ellos. Solo quedaban las sensaciones. Y las sensaciones fueron inquietantes por decir lo menos. Él sintió que necesitaba algo. Recordaba ira, calor, pasión, fuego verde. Sentia que se estaba perdiendo algo, desde lo más profundo de su ser, su magía anelaba algo.

El sueño lo había abandonado por completo. Se sentía inquieto, necesitaba hacer algo. Miro a su mesita de noche, mirando donde estaban las llaves del sitio donde estaban descansando sus Dragones. Tal vez él iria a verles.

Las tres criaturas habían crecido tanto durante los últimos 4 años, crecido hasta alcanzar la altura de una casa. Drogon estaba creciendo más rápido que los demás, y Rhaegar no podía sentir otro sentimiento que no fuera orgullo. Rhaegar también había comenzado a enseñar a los dragones a reconocer el idioma Valiryo, ya que sabía que tendrían que responder a su voz lo antes posible. Todos los dragones llegaban a entenderlos pero eso es porque lo heredaban de su madre mientras crecen.

Rhaegar se levantó y decidío darse un baño largo y vestirse apropiadamente para hacer una buena impresión en Hogwarts antes de ir a verles. Al ser pocos en La Casa de Hydra, cada uno tenía su habitación con baño, lo que era un alivio. Hizo un hechizo tempus rápido y vio que eran las tres de la mañana. Quizás podía dejarlos dormir un poco más porque mañana se irían a Hogwarts y Rhaegar se negaba a dejarlos en el colegio.

Los primeros dos meses de clase antes de irse a Hogwarts habían sido muy intensos, como si los profesores quisieran que aprendieran tanto como fuera posible antes del Torneo. Y los estudiantes que estaban yendo habían comenzado a reunirse después de clase para pasar juntos hechizos. Rhaegar y Blaise Zabini podían ir gracias a un permiso obtenido por el Ministerio Bulgaro, al haber obtenido los N.E.W.T antes de tiempo.

Blaise había estado estudiando furiosamente y siempre queria arrastraba a Rhaegar a la biblioteca para aprender más hechizos que podrían ser útiles. Estaba histérico, siempre murmurando sobre la importancia de ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos para elevar la reputación de las escuelas oscuras como Durmstrang.

Las clases han sido muy interesantes, especialmente las Artes Oscuras. Rhaegar se destacó por enorme poder mágico, su conocimiento sobre el cuerpo humano y su profunda apatía por el sufrimiento por los demás, lo que le hizo una fuerza a tener en cuenta para sus compañeros de clase. Blaise rápidamente se había llevado bien con la mágia de Sangre y el Arte Mental.

Rhaegar miró a su alrededor y cuando vio que estaba solo, rápidamente lanzó un hechizo para llenar la bañera de agua caliente. Mientras se llenaba la bañera Rhaegarse dirigió hacia la ventana y contempló pensativo las aguas del lago. Las torres cuadradas de ladrillo del colégio conformaban el perfil de Durmstrang formando siluetas negras contra el lago por la luz de la luna. Rhaegar graciás a su conexión alcanzaba a oír el aleteo como un trueno de Drogon, el rujido de Meraxes parecido al rujido de mil leones, junto con su hermano Viserión que estaba encendiendo las hogueras nocturnas, por lo que estaban despiertos. Por un momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar allí fuera con ellos, pero se dijo a si mismo que tenía mucho tiempo.

La bañera con agua caliente ya estaba llena, y su elfa domestica Wina, le había puesto un poco de Poción Calmante mientras no miraba, para que se le quitara la presión. Rhaegar se quitó su pijama de algodón y se metió en la bañera. El agua estaba demasiado caliente, pero Rhaegar no hizo ni un gesto, no dijo nada. Le gustaba el calor. Le hacía sentir limpio. Además, los Antiguos Targaryen decían que a menudo que nada era demasiado caliente para un Targaryen.

«Nuestra casa es la casa del dragón. Llevamos el fuego en la sangre», ésas eran las palabras que repetian en los diarios de los Antiguos Reyes Targaryen.

Rhaegar lavó la cabellera, tan rubia que era casi plateada, y la lavo suavemente, siempre en el más completo silencio. Después se froto la espalda y los pies, lavandose los miembros palidos de su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo aseado, salir del agua e hizo el hechizo de secado. Cepilló su cabellera hasta que quedó brillante como plata fundida. Se vistió con las prendas etéreas que le habían enviado de Milan Mágica, perfecta para montar en Drogon, de oscura seda color negro para que le resaltara el violeta/verde de los ojos. El joven sus zapatos mientras miraba la corona de plata y luego se la colocaba. Por último se pusó el collar con el simbolo de su Casa, también plata con grabados de antiguos jeroglíficos valyrianos.

Al terminar salío de su habitación, rumbo a la zona rocosa del Castillo.

(***)

El dia en que iniciaba el Torneo había en el ambiente una agradable impaciencia. Nadie estuvo muy atento a las clases, porque estaban mucho más interesados en la llegada aquella noche de la gente de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Hasta la clase de Pociones fue más llevadera de lo usual, porque duró media hora menos. Cuando, antes de lo acostumbrado, sonó la campana, Draco Malfoy y sus amigos salieron a toda prisa hacia la sala común de Slytherin, dejaron allí las mochilas y los libros tal como les habían indicado, se pusieron las capas y volvieron al vestíbulo.

Los jefes de las casas colocaban a sus alumnos en filas.

—Goyle, ponte bien el sombrero—le ordenó el profesor Snape a Goyle—. Parkinson, quítate esa cosa ridícula del pelo.

Pansy Parkinson frunció el entrecejo y se quitó una enorme mariposa de adorno del extremo de la trenza.

—Seguidme—dijo Snape—. Los de primero delante. Sin empujar...

Subieron en fila por la escalinata de la entrada y se alinearon delante del castillo. Era una noche fría y clara. Oscurecía, y una luna pálida brillaba ya sobre el bosque prohibido.

Draco, de pie entre Crabbe y Goyle en la cuarta fila, vio a Daphne Greengrass temblando de emoción a unos pasos de ellos. Draco sabía que estaba emocionada por ver a Blaise Zafini y a su misterioso mejor amigo. Por cartas, Zafini lo describe como Inteligente, Poderoso y Guapo. Al final daba curiosidad saber quién era.

—Son casi las seis—anunció Theodore Nott, consultando el reloj y mirando el camino que iba a la verja de entrada—. Tienen que estar a punto de llegar.

Escudriñaron con sentimiento de nervios, debajo de sus rostros de piedra, los terrenos del colegio, que se oscurecían cada vez más. No se movía nada por allí. Todo estaba en calma, silencioso y exactamente igual que siempre. Draco empezaba a tener un poco de frío, y confió en que se dieran prisa. Quizá los extranjeros preparaban una llegada espectacular... Recordó lo que había dicho su padre en el cámping, antes de los Mundiales: «Siempre es igual. No podemos resistirnos a la ostentación cada vez que nos juntamos...»

Y entonces, desde la última fila, en la que estaban todos los profesores, Dumbledore gritó:

—¡Ajá! ¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representantes de Beauxbatons!

—¿Por dónde?—preguntaron muchos con impaciencia, mirando en diferentes direcciones.

—¡Por allí!—gritó uno de sexto de Hufflepuff, señalando hacia el bosque.

Una cosa larga, mucho más larga que una escoba (y, de hecho, que cien escobas), se acercaba al castillo por el cielo azul oscuro, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

—¡Són caballos!—gritó uno de los de primero, perdiendo los estribos por completo.

—No seas idiota, són abraxas... ¡Y llevan una casa volante!—le dijo un Griffindor.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se destacaron frente a la escuela esperando que llegaran las delegaciones de las otras escuelas. Se estremecieron en el aire helado y se quejaron a sus vecinos de la larga espera, justo cuando un carruaje, tirado por grandes caballos alados, voló sobre el Bosque Prohibido antes de descender aterrizando raudamente.

Los abraxas, las criaturas que tiraban del gran carruaje, eran del tamaño de elefantes, y aterrizaron con un gran estruendo cuando sus cascos golpearon el suelo en diferentes momentos. Un carro grande, que era del tamaño de una casa, aterrizó no mucho después. El silencio envolvió a los estudiantes mientras esperaban que sucediera algo después.

Vieron como un niño abría la puerta y desplegaba una serie de pasos dorados, que rápidamente fueron utilizados por la mujer más grande que los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían visto alguna vez. Los estudiantes que siguieron en barbecho, todos llevaban túnicas azul claro, que eran fácilmente el doble de costosas que las túnicas de Hogwarts. Alrededor de una docena de niños y niñas esperaban, temblando, mientras su Directora saludaba al Director Dumbledore.

A Draco no le llamo la atención así que aplaudió desganadamente cuando los demás lo hicieron y espero la llegada de los de Durmstrang, ellos eran los que más llamaban su atención viendo que en su escuela sí estudiaban la magia negra libremente.

No mucho después de que los estudiantes de Beauxbatons fueran escoltados al Gran Comedor, se vio un barco saliendo del Lago. El barco era magnífico cuando se elevaba sobre las oscuras aguas del lago. El barco echó un ancla y los estudiantes llegaron a tierra en una tabla de madera.

Los estudiantes de Durmstrang estaban vestidos con gruesos abrigos de piel con ropa interior roja. Estaban en una línea perfecta barbechando a dos personas regiamente vestidas. El primero fue obviamente el Director. Vestía túnicas blancas y negras que combinaban con su cabello, a diferencía de sus alumnos vestidos de rojo.

De repente, un gran rugido se escuchó en lo alto del cielo. Todos levantaron la vista por el sonido terrorífico. No lo podían creer. Un gran dragón negro hizo su aparición volando sobre el lago y luego, aterrizando al lado de los alumnos de Durmstrang, quien no se inmutaron ante su presencia. Draco miró al dragón maravillado y asustado, palidecio cuando dos dragones más, uno verde y otro de color crema, aparecieron posicionándose atrás del dragón.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor miraban a los tres dragones, sus ojos muy abiertos y un poco asustadizos. Pero pronto la atención de Draco se vio por un chico que estaba bajando de la espalda del dragón, al parecer su jinete. Draco había oído en los circulos de Sangre Pura del último Targaryen, pero no pensó que se lo cruzaría tan pronto. Tenía que hablar con él y formar una alianza.

El director se saludó con el director de Durmstrang, Igor Karkarov, entonces los alumnos comenzaron a andar y entre el montón de estudiantes pudo encontrarse que sobresalió Viktor Krum, al menos lo hizo por todos los fans que gritaban intentando llamar su atención pero para Draco sobresalto de todos ellos un chico de piel oscura de origen italiano, Blaise Zafini, que fue a reunirse con el chico que descendió del dragón.

Se escucharon suspiros de chicas al ver al hermoso niño que caminaba con gracia antinatural.

El primer pensamiento de Draco sobre el chico misterioso fue que era algo sacado de un cuento de hadas. Hermoso y fuerte, tenía una personalidad de hierro, que se podía ver a primera vista al hombre, había una apatía antinatural en sus ojos y pero una sonrisa adornaba en su boca que parecía estar acostumbrado a mostrar, aunque parecía muy serio. Un poco melancólico, tal vez. Sus rasgos eran tan inusuales, piel ligeramente bronceada, con cabello plata brillante (no rubio platinado como el suyo) como la luna que caía alrededor de sus ojos y se enroscaba cerca de sus orejas. Tenía un marco fuerte y musculoso que hablaba de destreza física. Pero fueron sus ojos los que atraparon a Draco. Un hermoso tono púrpura medio verde que parecía realzar su aspecto, pero eran fríos y crueles al mismo tiempo que eran penetrantes y fuertes. Y los labios carnosos completaron la perfecta apariencia de aristócrata. No, de la realeza. Parecía el epítome del principe perfecto. Vestía túnicas negras de seda que se ajustaban a su armazón, y hacía que pareciera que se deslizaba en lugar de caminar. La túnica tenía un borde verde que resaltaba perfectamente sus ojos, y las botas y guantes de piel de dragón negro completaban la apariencia. Él realmente fue un espectáculo para la vista.

Draco sonrió mientras sentía un retortijon en su estomago. Tenía la impresión de que su vida solamente comenzaba ahora.

 ** _(***)  
_**

 ** _N/A: Bueno aquí hay otro capítulo, si hay algun error por favor decirmelo y gracias a las personas que leen mi historia. Significa mucho para mi, al igual que vuestros comentarios._**

 ** _Besos..._**


	7. La llegada a Hogwarts (II)

Septiembre había pasado y así había pasado más de la mitad de octubre. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts ya habían retomado su rutina normal, McGonagall aún era severa, Snape era un git para todos los que no eran Slytherin, Hagrid amaba a sus peligrosas bestias ... todo era normal. Y aburrido, o así lo pensaba Neville Longbottom. Desde que Harry Potter había muerto, los de la Orden del Fenix lo habían puesto en un pedestal, diciendo que se habían equivocado y era él "El Elegido" y no Harry Potter. Sabía de sobra que no era verdad, Neville era despistado y olvidadizo pero había cosas que no olvidaba, y la presencia de Harry cuando ellos eran nada más que niños no se le olvidaba. Él no podía ser más poderoso que él.

A mediados de octubre, la charla fue sobre la llegada de las otras dos escuelas y el próximo torneo. Varios séptimos años se adelantaron y se propusieron como campeones, siendo aceptados con vítores. Neville estaba siempre acompañado de Ron y Hermione, y ya sentia que su autocontrol se estaba llendo por la borda. No los aguantaba más.

La última semana de octubre llegó rápidamente, al igual que los fríos vientos escoceses, infligidos a toda la población de Hogwarts mientras estaban parados frente a las puertas del castillo, esperando a sus invitados de Beauxbattons y Durmstrang.

Todos los estudiantes iban vestidos con gruesas capas y bufandas, además de los amuletos para calentar que el profesor Flitwick les enseñó a los más jóvenes in situ. Hubo varias conversaciones paralelas en general, principalmente sobre el tipo de estudiantes de Beauxbattons y Durmstrang. Todo lo que sabían era que Beauxbattons estaba en Francia y Durmstrang estaba en algún lugar de Europa.

-Me dijeron que en Durmstrang enseñan las artes oscuras. Magos oscuros, la mayoría de ellos, digo-. por supuesto, había perlas de sabiduría, aquí y allá, pensó Neville, poniendo los ojos en blanco al escuchar al hombre Weasley más joven que estaba hablando con su hermano. -No sé qué estaba pensando Dumbledore, tenerlos en el torneo...

-Idiotas-. murmuró Neville, yendo a su casa con los demás de cuarto años.

* * *

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Ron asombrado sobresaltando a Neville Longbottom cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts, formados en fila, volvían a subir la escalinata tras la comitiva de Durmstrang—. ¡Krum, Neville! ¡Es Viktor Krum!

—¡Ron, por Dios, no es más que un jugador de quidditch! —dijo Hermione.

—¿Nada más que un jugador de quidditch? —repitió Ron, mirándola como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos—. ¡Es uno de los mejores buscadores del mundo, Hermione! ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado que aún fuera al colegio!

Cuando volvían a cruzar el vestíbulo con el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, de camino al Gran Comedor, Neville vio a Lee Jordan dando saltos en vertical para poder distinguir la nuca de Krum. Unas chicas de sexto revolvían en sus bolsillos mientras caminaban.

—¡Ah, es increíble, no llevo ni una simple pluma! ¿Crees que accedería a firmarme un autógrafo en el sombrero con mi lápiz de labios?

—¡Pero bueno! —bufó Hermione muy altanera al adelantar a las chicas, que habían empezado a pelearse por el lápiz de labios.

—Voy a intentar conseguir su autógrafo —dijo Ron—. No llevarás una pluma, ¿verdad, Neville?—Las dejé todas en la mochila —contestó.

Se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron puso mucho interés en sentarse orientado hacia la puerta de entrada, porque Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang seguían amontonados junto a ella sin saber dónde sentarse. Los alumnos de Beauxbatons se habían puesto en la mesa de Ravenclaw y observaban el Gran Comedor con expresión crítica. Tres de ellos se sujetaban aún bufandas o chales en torno a la cabeza.

—No hace tanto frío —dijo Hermione, molesta—. ¿Por qué no han traído capa?

—¡Aquí! ¡Ven a sentarte aquí! —decía Ron entre dientes—. ¡Aquí! Hermione, hazte aun lado para hacerle sitio...

—¿Qué?

—Demasiado tarde —se lamentó Ron con amargura. Viktor Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang se habían colocado en la mesa de Slytherin, tras seguir a ese chico misterioso de cabellera platinada y su acompañante de ascendencia italiana. Neville vio que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle parecían muy ufanos por este hecho. En el instante en que miró, Malfoy se inclinaba un poco para dirigirse a Krum, mientras le dirigia miradas al chico peliplateado.

—Sí, muy bien, hazle la pelota, Malfoy —dijo Ron de forma mordaz—. Apuesto algo a que Krum no tarda en calarte... Seguro que tiene montones de gente lisonjeándolo todo el día... ¿Dónde creéis que dormirán? Podríamos hacerle sitio en nuestro dormitorio, Neville... No me importaría dejarle mi cama: yo puedo dormir en una plegable.  
Hermione exhaló un sonoro resoplido.  
—Parece que están mucho más contentos que los de Beauxbatons —comentó Neville.  
Los alumnos de Durmstrang se quitaban las pesadas pieles y miraban con expresión de interés el negro techo lleno de estrellas. Dos de ellos cogían los platos y las copas de oro y los examinaban, aparentemente muy impresionados.  
En el fondo, en la mesa de los profesores, Filch, el conserje, estaba añadiendo sillas. Como la ocasión lo merecía, llevaba puesto su frac viejo y enmohecido. Neville se sorprendió de verlo añadir cuatro sillas, dos a cada lado de Dumbledore.  
—Pero sólo hay dos profesores más —se extrañó Neville—. ¿Por qué Filch pone cuatro sillas? ¿Quién más va a venir?  
—¿Eh? —dijo Ron un poco ido. Seguía observando a Krum con avidez.  
Habiendo entrado todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor y una vez sentados a las mesas de sus respectivas casas, empezaron a entrar en fila los profesores, que se encaminaron a la mesa del fondo y ocuparon sus asientos. Los últimos en la fila eran el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime. Al ver aparecer a su directora, los alumnos de Beauxbatons se pusieron inmediatamente en pie. Algunos de los de Hogwarts se rieron. El grupo de Beauxbatons no pareció avergonzarse en absoluto, y no volvió a ocupar sus asientos hasta que Madame Maxime se hubo sentado a la izquierda de Dumbledore. Éste, sin embargo, permaneció en pie, y el silencio cayó sobre el Gran Comedor.  
—Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes —dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros—. Es para mi un placer daros la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que vuestra estancia aquí os resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea.  
Una de las chicas de Beauxbatons, que seguía aferrando la bufanda con que se envolvía la cabeza, profirió lo que inconfundiblemente era una risa despectiva.  
—¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte! —susurró Hermione, irritada con ella.  
—El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete —explicó Dumbledore—. ¡Ahora os invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si estuvierais en vuestra casa!  
Se sentó, y Neville vio que Karkarov se inclinaba inmediatamente hacia él y trababan conversación.

Como de costumbre, las fuentes que tenían delante se llenaron de comida. Los elfos domésticos de las cocinas parecían haber tocado todos los registros. Ante ellos tenían una variedad de platos que Neville había visto en sus comidad de familia, incluidos algunos que eran evidentemente extranjeros.  
—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Ron, señalando una larga sopera llena de una especie de guiso de marisco que había al lado de un familiar pastel de carne y riñones.  
—Bullabesa —repuso Neville.  
—Por si acaso, tuya —replicó Ron.  
—Es un plato francés —explicó Hermione—. Lo probé en vacaciones, este verano no, el anterior, y es muy rica.  
—Te creo sin necesidad de probarla —dijo Ron sirviéndose pastel.  
El Gran Comedor parecía mucho más lleno de lo usual, aunque había tan sólo unos veinte estudiantes más que de costumbre. Quizá fuera porque sus uniformes, que eran de colores diferentes, destacaban muy claramente contra el negro de las túnicas de Hogwarts. Una vez desprendidos de sus pieles, los alumnos de Durmstrang mostraban túnicas de color rojo sangre.  
A los veinte minutos de banquete, Hagrid entró furtivamente en el Gran Comedor a través de la puerta que estaba situada detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Ocupó su silla en un extremo de la mesa y saludó a Neville, Ron y Hermione con la mano vendada.  
—¿Están bien los escregutos, Hagrid? —le preguntó Neville.  
—Prosperando —respondió Hagrid, muy contento.  
—Sí, estoy seguro de que prosperan —dijo Ron en voz baja—. Parece que por fin han encontrado algo de comer que les gusta, ¿verdad? ¡Los dedos de Hagrid!  
En aquel momento dijo una voz:  
—«Pegdonad», ¿no «queguéis» bouillabaisse?  
Se trataba de la misma chica de Beauxbatons que se había reído durante el discurso de Dumbledore. Al fin se había quitado la bufanda. Una larga cortina de pelo rubio plateado le caía casi hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos muy azules y los dientes muy blancos y regulares. Ron se puso colorado. La miró, abrió la boca para contestar, pero de ella no salió nada más que un débil gorjeo.  
—Puedes llevártela —le dijo Neville, acercándole a la chica la sopera.  
—¿Habéis «tegminado» con ella?

—Sí —repuso Ron sin aliento—. Sí, es deliciosa.

La chica cogió la sopera y se la llevó con cuidado a la mesa de Slytherin, al parecer era la unica chica de Beauxbatons que se sentaba en esa mesa, junto al chico de pelo plateado. Neville se pregunto si eran parientes. Ron seguía mirándola con ojos desorbitados, como si nunca hubiera visto una chica. Neville se echó a reír de lo patetico que parecia, y el sonido de su risa pareció sacar a Ron de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Es una veela! —le dijo a Nevillecon voz ronca.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo es! —repuso Hermione ásperamente—. No veo que nadie más se haya quedado mirándola con la boca abierta como un idiota.

La curiosidad de Neville le hizo mirar al grupo de tres, que se sentó al final de la mesa de Slytherin, al final del grupo de Durmstrang. Estaban hablando y bromeando mientras comían y bebían. Todos los demás estudiantes los dejaron ser, claramente de una manera respetuosa. Neville los miró, intentando tener una idea de cada uno de ellos y la interacción de su grupo.

La chica Francesa era claramente la más extrovertida. Su personalidad le permitió hacer contactos con facilidad. Ella disfrutó claramente de su amistad con los dos hombres.

Luego, estaba el chico italiano. Con sus dos amigos, parecía ser ruidoso y extrovertido, pero cuando notó las miradas de adoración y asombro que la gente le daba, pareció rehuir la atención e ignorarla. Muy extraño.

Luego, estaba el chio de pelo plateado. Fue un enigma aún mayor. Parecía lo suficientemente educado. Sus palabras parecían fluir, como un político experimentado. Él no tenía idea de su nivel de poder, pero parecía que él era poderoso. Tenía que ser poderoso, al menos tanto como para que el director de Durmstrang le de miradas de cautela de vez en cuando. No solo eso, tenía que ser al menos muy rico, devido a la calidad de su ropa y el tipo de corona que llevaba en la cabeza. Entonces se le vino a la cabeza su nombre.

¿Cuantas veces había hablado su madre sobre él?  
Solamente exactamente una persona tiene ojos morados.

Eran un grupo muy extraño. Y ahora se había dado cuenta que toda la gente que le rodeaba tenía por lo menos un signo de respeto hacía él. Quién no respetaría a un miembro de la realeza.

Neville miró a Ron y Hermione, puede que hubiera dos personas lo suficientemente lentas para no mostrar respeto.


	8. La historia de los Targaryen

Mientras Rhaegar esperaba a que todos a su alrededor acabaras de comer, no pudo evitar hechar una miradas a su alrededor. Quería saber cual era su competencia en el Torneo. Por que Rhaegar Targaryen no había venido a Hogwarts de visita, si no que estaba dispuesto a participar y a ganar el Torneo si o si.

Había un par de personas que le habían llamado la atención. Tal vez podía agregarlos a su ejercito.

-Su Gracia -dijo Fleur, sacandolo de sus pensamientos-, mira quién acaba de llegar.

Señaló la mesa de los profesores, donde ya se habían ocupado los dos asientos vacíos. Ludo Bagman estaba sentado al otro lado del profesor Karkarov, en tanto que el señor Crouch, ocupaba el asiento que había al lado de Madame Maxime.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Blaise extrañado.

-Creo que son los que han organizado el Torneo de los tres magos, ¿no? -repuso Fleur-. Supongo que querían estar presentes en la inauguración.

Cuando llegaron los postres, vieron también algunos dulces extraños. Rhaegar examinó detenidamente la mesa, y luego cogío un poco de fruta. Una vez limpios los platos de oro, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. Todos en el Gran Comedor parecían emocionados y nerviosos. Con un estremecimiento, Rhaegar se preguntó qué iba a suceder a continuación. Unos asientos más allá, unos chicos pelinaranjas se inclinaban hacia delante, al parecer gemelos, sin despegar los ojos de Dumbledore.

-Ha llegado el momento -anunció Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud de rostros levantados hacia él-. El Torneo de los tres magos va a dar comienzo. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas antes de que traigan el cofre...-hizó una pausa- ...sólo para aclarar en qué consiste el procedimiento que vamos a seguir. Pero antes, para aquellos que no los conocéis, permitidme que os presente al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional -hubo un asomo de aplauso cortés-, y al señor Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

Aplaudieron mucho más a Bagman que a Crouch, tal vez a causa de su fama como golpeador de quidditch, o tal vez simplemente porque tenía un aspecto mucho más simpático. Bagman agradeció los aplausos con un jovial gesto de la mano, mientras que Bartemius Crouch no saludó ni sonrió al ser presentado. El bigote de cepillo y la raya del pelo, tan recta, resultaban muy raros junto al pelo y la barba de Dumbledore, que eran largos y blancos.

-Los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin descanso durante los últimos meses en los preparativos del Torneo de los tres magos-continuó Dumbledore-, y estarán conmigo, con el profesor Karkarov y con Madame Maxime en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones.

A la mención de la palabra «campeones», la atención de los alumnos aumentó aún más. La de Rhaegar incluida. Quizá Dumbledore percibió el repentino silencio, por que sonrió mientras decía:

-Señor Filch, si tiene usted la bondad de traer el cofre...

Filch, que había pasado inadvertido pero permanecía atento en un apartado rincón del Gran Comedor, se acercó a Dumbledore con una gran caja de madera con joyas incrustadas. Parecía extraordinariamente vieja. De entre los alumnos se alzaron murmullos de interés y emoción.

-Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afronta- dijo Dumbledore mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado el core en la mesa, ante él-, y han dispuesto todos los preparativos necesarios para ellas. Habrá tres pruebas, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro. Sin embargo, hay algo diferente este año. Dado que la vida nunca es justa, hemos decidido que por cada prueba uno de los campeones tendra ventaja. La primera prueba, sera elegida para dar ventaja a la Escuela de Durmstrang, la segunda prueba, sera elegida para dar ventaja a la Escuela de Hogwarts y la tercera prueba, sera elegida para dar ventaja a la Escuela de Beauxbatons.

Ante esta última palabra, en el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio tan absoluto que nadie parecía respirar.

-Como todos sabéis, en el Torneo compiten tres campeones -continuó Dumbledore con tranquilidad-, uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el cáliz de fuego.

Dumbledore sacó la varita mágica y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado. Rhaegar observo las llamas ipnotizado.

Dumbledore cerró el cofre y con cuidado colocó el cáliz sobre la tapa, para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo bien.

-Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz -explicó Dumbledore-. Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir. Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la tentación -prosiguió Dumbledore-, trazaré una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años, excepto los pocos alumnos de las escuelas extranjeras que han conseguido un permiso. Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pensando en competir que hay que meditar muy bien antes de entrar en el Torneo. Cuando el cáliz de fuego haya seleccionado a un campeón, él o ella estarán obligados a continuar en el Torneo hasta el final. Al echar vuestro nombre en el cáliz de fuego estáis firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que debéis estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer vuestra candidatura. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.

Cuando Dumbledore acabó de hablar, Rhaegar se despidió de Fleur e hizó que todos los alumnos de Durmstrang fueran al barco, que es donde dormirian. Mientras estaba en su cama intentando dormir, Rhaegar se permitio un sonrisa. Todo lo bueno se venía ahora.

* * *

Hermione Granger había hecho la cagada más grande de la historia.

Ella que iba a saber que ese chico era de la realeza. Ni siquiera sabía que el mundo magico tenía reyes y reinas. Ella había leido sobre los Lord's y las Lady's pero no sobre Reyes, y mucho menos había leído sobre Los Targaryen.

Todo había comenzado como un dia normal. Hogwarts compartia clase con los de Durmstrang y los de Beauxbatons. Y Hermione había estado más que enfadada, el chico del pelo plateado había contestado todas las preguntas que decian los profesores, incluso dijo datos más extensos. Pero no lo hacía de la misma forma que ella, no. A él todo el mundo parecía escucharle. Los que estaban a su alrededor parecían estar en la nube, sobre todo los de Slytherin. Pero con las demás casas, parecía haber ganado más popularidad que el buscador bulgaro, Victor Krum.

Al dar para la siguiente clase, su ceño se frunció al ver que no había ganado ningun punto hoy para Gryffindor. A ver al grupo de Slytherin acercarse, supo que su dia iba a ir de mal en peor.

\- ¡Miren nada más! - un chico de rubio cabello y ojos azul plata se acercó a la mesa donde comían. - La Sangre Sucia. - Dijo despectivo todos a su alrededor rieron.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-Hermione se volvió para enfrentar al chico.

-¿Qué? Pues nada, Granger. -se burló el chico- Solo que al parecer alguien si ha impresionado a los profesores, sin repetir lo que dice en lo libros. Puede que tengan otro favorito. -La chica de Gryffindor apretó los puños.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? -Hermione volvió a preguntar y uso su nombre como insulto.

-Darte un recordatorio y un aviso de que no te acerques a la escuela de Durmstrang. Ellos sin dida merecen algo de más categoria.

-¿Lo dice el que tiene notas mediocres? -Hermione se burló.

La expresión en la cara de Draco Malfoy, él tenia junto con ella las mejores notas pero eso ella no tenía porqué saberlo, y antes de que dijera algo, apareció el dueño del sufrimiento del dia de la Castaña.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? -se escuche una voz autoritaria, que hizo que todo el mundo se silenciara. Por un momento tuvo envidia de su autoridad. Y fue ese sentimiento lo que hizo que su vida fuera cuesta abajo.

-Tu no te metas, ya has hecho suficiente. -dijo La chica Gryffindor con la mente nublada de enojo, que no vio como hasta Malfoy había palidecido y la miraba incredulo.- No se te necesita por aquí, así que ves a molestar a otra parte.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que estaba en el receptor de lo que era una verdadera mirada de muerte. Neville, quién había estado al margen en un rincón viendo la pelea la miró incredulo. Había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Después de dias de haber recibido miradas de asco, repulsión y muerte de parte de todos los Sangre Pura, de Mestizos descendientes de grandes Familias y de las escuelas de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, Neville compadeciendose de ella, aunque sin saberlo se estaba riendo de ella, le dijo porqué se había ganado el odio de todos. Un principe. El proximó Rey en la línea de sucesión. Cuando lo supo, fue como un cubo de agua fría sobre ella. Había hablado mal a un miembro de la Realeza. Ahor mismo, comprendia el odio de todos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que por su reciente problema en la lista negra del chico de pelo plateado, tuvo que ir a la biblioteca para buscar información sobre él, ya que no se la diría nadie. Recibiendo una mirada de pena de la bibliotecaria, le entrego el libro que según ella, había más información. Lo que encontro no se lo había esperado.

* * *

La **Casa Targaryen** es una casa noble de ascendencia Valyria que escapó de la Maldición. Sus asentamientos eran la capital del reino Desembarco del Rey (Como antiguamente se le llamaba al Callejón Diagón), la isla de Rocadragón y el castillo de Refugio Estival, sus hogares ancestrales. Su emblema es un dragón de tres cabezas de gules en campo sable, representando a Aegon I y sus hermanas Rhaenys y Visenya. Su lema es **_Fuego y Sangre_.**

Sus miembros vivieron durante siglos en la isla de Rocadragón hasta que Aegon Targaryen y sus hermanas montaron sus dragones y conquistaron seis de los Siete Reinos(Como se les conocia a los continentes. Gobernaron Poniente durante casi 300 años hasta la Rebelión de Robert Dumbledore. Quien se hizo pasar por su amigo para luego sacarlos de su escala de poder.

Sus espadas ancestrales de acero valyrio, ambas en actual paradero desconocido, son Fuegooscuro y Hermana Oscura.

 **Rasgos:**

Los Targaryen son descendientes de una de las familias nobles del Feudo Franco de Valyria que escaparon de la Maldición de Valyria y se establecieron en la isla de Rocadragón. De Valyria mantienen una extraña belleza; la expresión "Sangre del Dragón" se refiere a un conjunto de típicos rasgos de la antigua Valyria: pelo de color rojo fuego o plateado y ojos violetas, lilas, índigo o verde esmeraldas.

Algunos miembros de la Casa Targaryen también tienen una alta resistencia al calor, aunque esto no les hace inmunes al fuego a menos que tengan mucho poder mágico. Otro rasgo típico de los Targaryen es la capacidad de tener premoniciones a través de los sueños.

 **Costumbres:**

Así como los colores de su emblema, la mayoría de los Targaryens utilizaron el negro para el color de sus armaduras.

Aunque los reyes Targaryen tomaron su asentamiento en Desembarco del Rey, el lugar donde Aegon I y su ejército aterrizaron por primera vez en los Siete Reinos, su asiento anterior de Rocadragón permanecía en su posesión también. Ese último se convirtió en el asentamiento tradicional del Príncipe de Rocadragón. Los Targaryenn finalmente erigieron un tercer asentamiento, Refugio Estival, que era concedido a algunos de los hijos más jóvenes de la Casa Targaryen, quienes portaban el título de Príncipe de Refugio Estival.

La Casa Targaryen veneraba a los dioses de Valyria. Algún tiempo antes de la Conquista de Aegon I, algunos de los Targaryen abandonaron los dioses valyrios y se convirtieron a la Fe de los Siete Dioses, la religión predominante en todos los continentes. Sin embargo, siguieron la práctica valyria del matrimonio incestuoso, casándose entre hermanos, primos-hermanos, tíos y sobrinos, para conservar la pureza de sangre.

Como una de las familias de los señores dragón de Valyria, los Targaryen estaban más cerca de los dragones que otros magos. Fueron traídos a Poniente y utilizados en batalla posteriormente en las guerras que vinieron. En algún momento, se convirtió en tradición regalar a un Targaryen recién nacido un huevo de dragón. Esta práctica continuó incluso después de la muerte del último dragón Targaryen.

Los Targaryen difuntos son tradicionalmente incinerados.

 **Historia:**

 _FeudoFranco de Valyria_

La Casa Targaryen era una de las cuarenta casas nobles antiguas conocidas como los señores dragón, quienes gobernaron el Feudo Franco de Valyria, un gran imperio que abarcaba buena parte de Essos. Sin embargo, los Targaryen eran considerados como una de las casas mayores por ser hijos de la mágia y de un dragón. La Maldición de Valyria ocurrió unos doce años después de que Aenar Targaryen y su familia marcharan a Rocadragón junto a sus cinco dragones abandonando Valyria debido a que su hija, Daenys la Soñadora, predijo la Maldición y convenció a su padre para abandonar su tierra.

Durante los siguientes cien años, conocidos como Siglo Sangriento, mantuvieron su asentamiento en Rocadragón, creando en la isla una impresionante fortaleza. Durante ese tiempo cuatro de los dragones murieron, quedando vivo sólo Balerion. No obstante, dos huevos eclosionaron, de los que nacerían Vhagar y Meraxes.

 _Conquista dePoniente_

Siete generaciones después de Aenar, Aegon y sus hermanas esposas Visenya y Rhaenys emprendieron con sus dragones Balerion, Vhagar y Meraxes, la conquista de los Siete Reinos, consiguiendo la sumisión de todos salvo Dorne. Este hecho marca el inicio de un gobierno unificado y del calendario de Poniente, tomándose como año 1 la coronación de Aegon como Rey de los Siete Reinos en Antigua. En el lugar de su llegada al continente, Aegon funda Desembarco del Rey, que se convertirá en la capital de la dinastía Targaryen durante casi 300 años.

 _DinastíaTargaryen_

Durante 283 años los Targaryen reinan sobre Poniente, sucediéndose 17 reyes. Entre estos, destacan algunos, como Aegon I ''el Conquistador'' (1-37), Jaehaerys I ''el Conciliador'' (48-103) que tuvo uno de los reinados más largos y pacíficos, Aegon II (129-131), del cual su reinado estuvo marcado por la guerra civil conocida como Danza de los Dragones, Aegon III ''Veneno de Dragón'' (131-157) bajo cuyo reinado murieron los últimos dragones, Daeron I ''el Joven Dragón'' (157-161), célebre por la temporal Conquista de Dorne, Daeron II (184-209), que incorporó Dorne a la corona gracias a su matrimonio con Mariah Martell y que tuvo que combatir la rebelión de su hermanastro Daemon Fuegoscuro, o Aegon V ''el Improbable'' (233-259), hermano del maestre del Castillo Negro, Aemon.

 _Caídade los Dragones_

La dinastía Targaryen llega a su fin con Aerys II. En torno al año 282 su hijo mayor, el príncipe Daemon III, huyo con Lyanna Stark. Este hecho va a provocar un levantamiento liderado por el prometido de Lyanna, Robert Dumbledore, al que se unen algunas grandes Casas como Stark, Arryn y Tully. Tras un año de guerra, Robert Dumbledore mata a Daemon III en la batalla del Tridente, y, poco después, Desembarco del Rey es tomado por las tropas de Tywin Lannister y el rey Aerys ''El Loco'' es asesinado por Jaime Lannister, miembro de la Guardia Real.

 _Exilio_

Los demás miembros de la familia Targaryen corren suerte desigual. La reina Rhaella, esposa y hermana de Aerys II, huye embarazada a Rocadragón con su hijo menor, Viserys, dando allí a luz a una niña, Daenerys, y muriendo en el parto. La esposa de Daemon, Elia Martell de Dorne, y sus hijos, Rhaenys y Aegon, son asesinados por Ser Gregor Clegane y Ser Amory Lorch durante el saqueo de Desembarco del Rey. Viserys y Daenerys, siguiendo la tradición, se casarón y tuvieron una niña de nombre Visenya II. Visenya II fue una de los pocos miembros de la familia Targaryen que se casó con un hombre desconocido que no pertenecia a su familia, con quién tuvo un hijo de nombre Rhaegar Jaehaerys Targaryen.

(***)

Hermiones estaba en shock. Su cerebro no parecia funcional. Sabía que el libro no mentia porque era de esos antiguos que se añadian paginas conforme pasaba el tiempo. Estaba realmente jodida.


End file.
